I'm Going To Become A Hunter
by pyrodaggers
Summary: Cas finds Sam and Dean. He wants to become a Hunter. Dean takes him hunting and bad things happen. (Demon!Cas fic *gets possessed in chapter 2. Sorry for spoiler, but people get it mixed up) WARNING: Implied/Reference Rape/Non-con and Violence
1. Chapter 1

Dean felt like Hell. Sam was possessed by an angel and he still hadn't found Cas. They had searched everywhere,but Cas apparently didn't want to be found.  
He looked up as there was a knock on the bunker door. What the hell? Dean thought. Nobody knows where the bunker is...except...No, it couldn't be...  
Dean grabbed his gun and cocked it, standing and going to the door. He held it up and opened the door. Dean dropped his gun when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Cas?" Dean looked at the dark haired man with a few cuts and scrapes on his face.  
"Hello, Dean. May I come in? It is quite cold out here." Cas gestured his hand outside.  
"Yeah. Yeah. Go ahead." Dean stepped aside for him to walk in.

Dean's eyes followed the human in shocked as Cas looked around with a big smile. That smile had taken Dean aback for a moment. It was bright, but a bit hurt. It made crinkles at his eyes and dimples form on his cheeks. It was beautiful.

"I am going to shower." Cas pointed towards the back, Dean nodded and Cas ran off to the shower.

Dean smiled a bit then sat down at the table after grabbing out a couple burritos for Cas. A few minutes later, Cas walked out of the back, looking at Dean who had his back turned, scanning some books.

"I didn't have any extra clothes, so I borrowed yours. I hope you don't mind." Cas looked down at himself then looked up at Dean.

Dean turned around and swallowed thickly at the sight. Cas in his AC/DC shirt and ripped jeans. He felt his stomach do flips and he shifted in his seat, nodding.  
Cas smiled then sat down and pulled a burrito to himself, opening it and taking a bite, moaning softly at the taste.  
Dean watched Cas eat for a moment, listening to the sounds he made when he chewed. The hunter shifted in his seat again and looked back down at the books.

"I want to go hunting, Dean." Cas spoke up after he finished his food.  
"What?" Dean looked up from his books.  
"Hunting. I want to go." Cas said slower this time.  
"Cas, I don't think-"  
"I don't give a rat's ass what you think." Cas interrupted Dean's protests, making the blond swallow and blink in shock.  
"A-Alright then. Well, we have been tracking this demon. Abaddon. She's a bitch." Dean pushed a book over to Cas.  
"Isn't she the one that kicked Crowley's ass before the angels fell?" Cas glanced up while reading.  
"Uh yeah. Are you okay?" Dean raised an eyebrow. He was worried. Cas wasn't like this.  
"I'm fine, Dean. I'm human now. I can do or say what I want without the worry of being punished." Cas grinned.  
"Right." Dean frowned. He really didn't like this Cas, but also it would take some getting used to. Dean looked up again to see blood trailing down Castiel's arm. "Cas, you're bleeding." He stood and rushed over to Cas' side, lifting the right sleeve of the shirt.  
"Yes. I guess it's from when I fought the angel who tried to kill me. I took notice to it and wrapped it in a cloth, but I believe when I took my shower it started to bleed again." Cas looked at his arm and at Dean.

Dean stood again and looked through a couple drawers until he found the first aid kit. He walked back over and set the box on the table, opening it and getting out some gauze. Dean wet the gauze and touched the gash, hearing Cas hiss in pain. He put his hand on the other man's shoulder, rubbing his thumb back and forth soothingly and feeling Cas relax a bit.

"You need stitches." Dean sighed and looked through the box, finding a needle. "It's gonna hurt a lot." He looked up then saw Cas nod and began stitching the wound. Dean heard Cas growl and whine at the pain of the needle going through his skin. "It's alright, Cas. I'm fixing to be...done." He finished and tied a knot. "There."  
"Thank you, Dean." Cas looked at the hunter and smiled.  
"Okay. Anyway, back on the subject of Abaddon." Dean cleaned everything up and walked back over, taking a seat in the chair next to Cas.  
"Where did you last see her?"  
"Well, she kicked my ass a couple days ago then vanished. I guess we have to bring her to us."  
"How do we do that?" Cas turned and looked at Dean.  
"Haven't thought of that yet." Dean shook his head.

Castiel looked up as Sam walked in then smiled. Sam stopped in his tracks, looking at Cas. He looked at Dean then back at Cas with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello, Sam." Cas smiled more.  
"Cas." Sam walked over and sat down, looking at his brother for an explanation.  
"I don't know, man. He just showed up at the door." Dean shrugged, going back to looking at the books.  
"Okay." Sam nodded, "What are we doing?"  
"Abaddon. I mean, we're looking for Abaddon." Dean froze thinking about the idea of doing Abaddon. He shuddered in disgust and clear his throat.

A few minutes later, they heard a voice yelling from the other room. Cas tilted his head in the direction of the sound. He stood and was stopped by Dean's hand grabbing his arm. Cas turned and looked at the hunter.

"I wouldn't go in there." Dean shook his head.  
"Why not?" Cas looked towards the sound again.  
"Just don't." Dean said roughly.

Cas narrowed his eyes and pulled his arm away, walking towards the sound. He heard Dean call his name, but didn't stop until he reached a door. Cas opened the door and walked into the room, turning on the light. It was filled with boxes and files. So, where was the sound coming from? Cas heard chains rattle from behind the boxes straight ahead. He walked over, looking for an opening.

"Cas, don't." Dean said from the doorway.

Cas ignored Dean and looked at the floor, seeing scuff marks on the floor that looked like doors had opened. He knelt down then stood and grabbed the shelves and pulled them experimentally. Cas raised an eyebrow as they moved. He glanced over at Dean who was looking at the floor. Cas opened the shelving doors and blinked when he saw Crowley chained in a chair.

"Castiel. You finally make it back? I see you're human now." Crowley looked at the dark hair man in front of him.  
"Crowley." Cas walked in and around the demon in the chair.  
"Squirrel told you not to come in here. I'm surprise you didn't listen to him. After all, he is your boyfriend." Crowley smirked at his own remark.  
"I have no relationship with Dean. He is my friend." Cas stood in front of Crowley, narrowing his eyes.  
"Whatever. What do you want?"  
"What makes you believe I want something?" Cas raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, you're not leaving." Crowley rolled his eyes and sighed.

Cas was silent for a moment before he brought out his angel's blade and held the tip of it under Crowley's chin.

"Cas!" Dean yelled.  
"I want to know where to find Abaddon." Cas narrowed his eyes into a glare.  
"Someone finally grew a pair." Crowley laughed darkly, stopping then swallowing thickly as the blade pierced his skin slightly. "I don't know."  
"You're lying. You're a demon. She is a demon. You should know where she is." Cas tilted the chair back and moved closer, glaring harder. He didn't stop when he felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly, trying to pull him back.  
"Cas, stop." Dean ordered roughly.  
"Tell me where Abaddon is!" Cas raised his voice.  
"All I know is that she likes to stay hidden in a cabin out in the woods. It's where she rose from again." Crowley answered quickly, glancing down at the blade as it shifted.  
"Where?" Cas asked firmly.  
"Kearney, Nebraska." Crowley swallowed thickly then grunted as Cas let go of the chair and the legs of it landed on the floor hard.

Cas put the blade away and walked out of the room, hearing Dean shut the shelf doors. He walked out to the living room, grunting as he was turned around suddenly, facing angry green eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Dean narrowed his eyes.  
"I found out where Abaddon hides out." Cas sighed. "There is no need for anger."  
"Like hell there isn't! You don't do that! We do!" Dean raised his voice.  
"Or yelling." Cas said quietly. "We know where to find Abaddon now." He looked down. Cas doesn't know what he did wrong. He just helped them.

Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face, without a word, before he walked away, grabbing his jacket and sliding it onto his arms. Dean told Sam to stay and read up some more while he went out to find the cabin. Sam, of course, protested, but was shot back down by his older brother. Dean walked towards the door and Cas stopped behind the hunter.

"Dean, I want to come with you." Cas looked at Dean as he turned around.  
"No. You stay here with Sam." Dean fixed his jacket a bit after grabbing his keys.  
"I'm coming with you, Dean." Cas pushed past the hunter and got into the Impala.  
"Damn it. Sammy, Cas is comin' with me." Dean called to his little brother.  
"Alright. Be careful!" Sam looked around the corner, but Dean had already left.

Dean got into the driver's seat and started the car, staying silent and driving off. Cas looked over at Dean and frowned when he saw the irritated expression on the hunter's face.

"Dean, I-"  
"Not a word!" Dean bit out roughly, making Cas close his mouth.

It was quite for about 20 minutes then Dean glanced down at his phone as it rang. He picked it up and flipped it open, putting it to his ear.

"Yeah?"  
"So, I found a cabin in Kearney. It's the only cabin there." Sam said, looking at the computer.  
"Okay, where's it at?" Dean grabbed a note pad from the glove box and held it against the steering wheel to write.  
"Alright. 40.65626, -99.00828. Got it?"  
"Yeah, got it. Thanks." Dean hung up and popped opened the glove box again to pull out a map, giving it to Cas. "Find that address and circle it." He dropped the note pad and pen next to Cas.

Cas grimaced a bit at Dean's tone, but did as he was told. After about 10 minutes, Cas found the location and circled it. Dean looked at it and nodded.

"It'll take us about thirty more minutes. Fifteen if I drive faster." Dean looked back at the road.

Cas sat quietly for the rest of the ride. Dean parked back away from the cabin and sighed, looking at the wood housing. He carefully got out and went to the back of the car, opening the trunk. Dean pulled out a shotgun and filled it with rock salt, handing it to Castiel. Cas took the gun and watched Dean load his weapon.

"Alright. Be careful." Dean looked at Cas. "I'm going to take the front. You take the back." He closed the trunk gently.

Cas couldn't say a word before Dean had already started walking quietly to the front. He sighed and walked to the back. He scanned the placed and couldn't find a thing. Cas was about to opened the back door when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked to the front of the cabin and looked through the windows, seeing nothing. He sighed and quietly turned the nob on the door, opening it slowly. Dean walked into the cabin and closed the door behind him, looking around the room. It was nice actually. You wouldn't expect a demon to stay here, which was probably why Abaddon chose it. He stopped when he heard a rustling noise then hid behind a thick post that held up part of the ceiling.

"Dean, I know you're there, sweetheart." Abaddon's voice echoed through the room. "No use in hiding."  
"Why'd you choose to hide out here?" Dean asked as his walked out, facing the red headed demon, his voice rough.  
"It's nice. Lake view. See the sun as it sets and you wouldn't guess a demon would be here. I guess that didn't work out to well."  
"Yeah. Well, we have a source of information." Dean sighed then his jaw clenched when he saw what happened next.  
"Abaddon, we found this thing scouting the back." A dark haired, tall and muscled demon, had Castiel by the arm and dragging him. He laid him down next to Abaddon and walked away.

Abaddon looked at Cas then at Dean and smirked. Oh, this was going to be fun!

"This little thing yours, Dean?" Abaddon knelt down to examine the dark haired thing on the floor.  
"Leave him alone, bitch!" Dean yelled and started after her, only to be pinned to the wall by an invisible force.  
"Name calling isn't nice, baby." Abaddon stood and shook her head, grabbing Cas up by his shirt and lifting him from the floor.  
"I said leave him alone!" Dean growled.  
"Giving me orders won't help this pretty little thing."

Dean narrowed his eyes then made a small whimper sound as Abaddon ran her fingers through the black hair of the unconscious man. She put Cas down in a chair and snapped her fingers, making chains appear and wrap around Cas' body, tying him to the chair.

"This was your little angel, wasn't it?" Abaddon petted Cas' hair softly, looking at Dean. "He's human now. Pretty little thing, he is." She grinned and ran her finger down his jaw, making him stir.  
"Dean..." Cas whined softly, shaking his head and blinking.  
"Well, hello there, little angel." Abaddon lifted Cas' chin with her finger.  
"Cas!" Dean tried to fight against the invisible force that was still pinning him down, but it was no use.  
"Abaddon." Cas grunted against the chains, narrowing his eyes.  
"What's your name? I know it's not Cas." The demon fisted his hair and yanked his head back to look at her.  
"Castiel." He swallowed thickly, pulling and tugging against the chains around him.

Abaddon waved her hand and the chains dropped to the floor. Cas quickly stood and knocked her back, pulling out his angel's blade. The demon raised an eyebrow, keeping her distance.

"An angel blade." Abaddon looked at the silver pointed weapon in Castiel's hand.  
"Let Dean go and we will leave." Cas narrowed his eyes.  
"Oh, honey. I'd love to, but...You see? I can't." She shrugged.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't want to." Abaddon grinned.

Cas narrowed his eyes and went after the demon. Abaddon grabbed Cas' arm and twisted it behind his back after a few minutes of struggles then slammed him up against the wall, holding his arm behind him and held the blade under her foot.

"I like you. You're feisty and a fighter." Abaddon said against his ear.

Cas panted and grunted as he was pressed into the wall more, his cheek against the wood paneling. He tried to get free, but was pressed against it further.

"You're a bitch. Now let Dean go!" Cas growled, his voice gravely and rough.  
"The way you talk does things to me. Sends shivers through me." Abaddon left a red lip stick kiss on Cas' neck.

After a moment, Abaddon raised an eyebrow and let Castiel go, picking up the blade in her hand. She waved her free hand and let Dean drop to the floor with a grunt. The demon had the guns on the table and blade in her hand.

"You know where to find me when you come back with more of a fight." Abaddon turned the blade experimentally in her soft hand before tossing it in the air and disappearing.  
"Damn it!" Dean growled, standing and watching as Cas caught the blade from the air.  
"What did she mean by she 'liked me'?" Cas tilted his head.  
"I don't know and I don't want to find out. Come on."  
"I should have been more careful. I apologize, Dean." Cas frowned, putting the blade in his coat.  
"Cas, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." The hunter looked at the dark haired man and grabbed the guns from the table. "Now, let's get out of here before she decides to do something else." He hurried to the door.

Cas trailed behind him then stopped and he felt dizzy. He called for Dean then fell to the ground, passing out. A few minutes later, he heard a voice calling his name.

"Cas! Cas, come on. Damn it! Wake up!" Dean patted the side of Cas' face. "Come on." He shook the man's shoulder then sighed in relief when blue eyes snapped open and he heard a gasp with a small cough. "Don't do that again." Dean narrowed his eyes, helping Cas up. "Now, let's go. We've wasted enough time." He patted Cas' shoulder then went to the car.  
"As you wish, sweetheart." Cas smirked, his eyes flickering black for a moment. He blinked and they went back to normal as he made his way to the car, getting in.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean drove back to the bunker, which was about an hour and a half drive. Not far. He got out and walked in with a heavy sigh, shrugging off his jacket. Dean looked up as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Sam put a book on the shelf and turned to his brother.  
"We got our asses kicked again. That's what happened." Dean grunted and sat down at the table.  
"Abaddon?"  
"Of course. The bitch is relentless. Told us to come back when we have more of a fight with us." Dean grimaced and looked down at a book.  
"That's not very nice, Dean." Castiel closed the door and narrowed his eyes a bit.  
"You even called her a bitch. Get your personalities straight, Cas. I'm going to have enough whip lash as it is." Dean glanced over at Sam before looking at Cas again.  
"Why'd you look at me? What am I-" Sam stopped when Dean stood and walked away towards his room.

Cas...Abaddon, whatever you want to call them, followed Dean into the next room which was a library. He looked around and grinned at the findings.

"Looking for something?" Dean had a book in his hand, back turned and reading.  
"I'm look-inspecting these books. Interesting things." Cas nodded. Abaddon searched through Cas' mind and started picking up on what the former angel said and acted like.  
"Yeah, well, if you get one out, put it back in the same spot. Either that or Sam have a bitch fit." Dean put his book back and looked at Cas examining the books, grazing his fingers across the binds and tilting a couple back to see how many pages there were in them.  
"We wouldn't want Sam to have a 'bitch fit'," Cas air-quoted. "Would we?" He tilted his head, looking at the blond.  
"No. No, we wouldn't." Dean shook his head, holding Cas' gaze.

After a minute of staring at each other and Dean licking his lips as he glanced at Cas' lips, Dean blinked and walked away. He went to his room and searched through a box, trying to find some music he wanted to listen to at the time. Led Zeppelin sounded nice. The hunter eventually found the tape he was searching for then put it in, turning the volume up. He lay down on his bed and close his eyes, letting "Ramble On" fill his ears.  
Castiel walked towards the sound, finding his way through the place, and found Dean's room. He looked through the open door at the body lying on the bed. Cas smirked and walked over, slowly and carefully straddling Dean's hips, his legs on either side of the hunter's waist.

"What the hell?" Dean tried to move away, but was pinned to the bed by Cas' strength.  
"Hello, Dean." Cas smiled a bit, looking down at the blond.  
"Uh, Cas, buddy. Do you mind...getting off?" Dean sat up on his elbows.  
"I do mind. I know you don't mind if I stay either."  
"Wh-"  
"I've seen the way you look at me, Dean." Cas leaned down close.  
"I think when you collapsed earlier, you bumped your head." Dean couldn't help but to glance down at those thing and slightly chapped pink lips of Cas'.  
"You _want_ me, Dean. It's written all over your face right now." Cas' hand trailed up Dean's chest, neck, and face to tangle through the dark blond hair.  
"You're wr-" Dean growled when Cas grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked his head back.  
"I'm _right._ I don't think that's a knife poking into my thigh right now." Cas smirked, looking down at Dean's full lips.  
"Cas..." Dean couldn't form any other words.  
"But...I guess I'm wrong." Cas shrugged, letting Dean's hair go then climbed off the hunter's lap, leaving Dean in shock and left the room.

Dean blinked and flopped back with a huff and heavy sigh. _What the hell just happened?_ His brain was trying to process all of that at one time. Dean looked down at his lap and saw a tent in his jeans. He shifted and groaned as his erection brushed against the rough fabric.  
Cas walked back into the room where Sam was located and stood near the table, looking at the papers and books scattered on it.

"What are you doing?" Cas squinted his eyes, tilting his head slightly.  
"Looking for a way to kill Knights of Hell." Sam glanced up and went back to reading.  
"You mean Abaddon?"  
"Yes. Abaddon." Sam sighed. "Now, if you please..."  
"My apologies." Cas nodded then moved away from the table and went to the back to investigate further on what this place was like.

Abaddon was intrigued. Why couldn't she have found-Wait a holy hell second._ That's_ what was in that box! A key to this...this wonderful thing! Oh, she definitely needs to find and investigate every room. She stopped when she came across a steel door. She slowly reached for the knob then jerked her hand back as it burned on the iron.

"Damn it." She whispered and sighed.

Cas grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled it forward over his hand, being able to open the door now. He pulled it open and moved inside, letting it shut behind him. Cas reached up and pulled the cord on the light, looking around.

"Castiel, I know that's you." Crowley's voice startled him.

Cas looked around then grabbed the shelves and pulled, opening them. He stared right at Crowley's shocked face. Cas smirked and walked forward, stopping right in front of the Devil's Trap.

"Abaddon." Crowley swallowed hard. "Long time."  
"Crowley." She hissed.  
"Decided to hop the no-longer-angel's body? Have to say, couldn't have done better."  
"Shut up." Abaddon drew back and punched the King of Hell.  
"Ow!" Crowley growled and moved his face a bit to work out the pain.  
"King of Hell, huh? Not such a King if he's tied up in a Devil's Trap by the _Winchesters!_" Abaddon grinned.  
"Honestly, darling, should have stuck with the other meat suit. Smile on the face doesn't seem right."  
"I happen to like it. He's feisty and a fighter." Abaddon sighed, leaning against the wall.  
"Why are you here?" Crowley look over at her.  
"Wanted to know where they hide out all the time and who sold out my cabin." Abaddon's gaze lifted to Crowley.  
"Try one your demons." He rolled his eyes.  
"I know it was you. You're the only one they have for information and my demons know better."

Crowley narrowed his eyes then smirked slightly as the door opened. Kevin walking in to get a few files.

"Castiel, what are you doing in here?" Kevin stopped with files in his arms.  
"He's possessed by Abaddon, you little twit!" Crowley shouted. "Get her the hell away from me!"  
"You're lying, Crowley. Shut up!" Kevin yelled back and shut the doors as Cas walked out of the chamber. "Sorry about him. He just wants out." He said, walking from the room.  
"I understand. I would not want to be held captive either." Cas shut the door with his foot quickly, not wanting to burn himself.  
"Yeah." Kevin laughed lightly then went to his room.

Cas smirked slightly and went into the next room, seeing Dean sitting with Sam. He sat down and watched Dean move awkwardly and avoid his gaze. Sam raised an eyebrow in question then decided it was best not to get into it.

"Is something wrong, Dean?" Cas tilted his head a bit to the side.  
"Hm? No. No. Nothing's wrong." Dean shook his head, still looking at a book.  
"Then look at me." Cas said dryly.

Dean hesitantly looked up, seeing bright blue eyes looking at him. He cleared his throat and forced a small smile. He was still trying to figure out what happened in his bedroom between he and Cas. Dean knew Cas was human now, so maybe he was still coping with human emotions. Which was fine as long as they didn't keep consisting of what happened earlier.  
Abaddon was please at what she was doing and the Winchesters had no idea. It was a smart idea to possess a body who is still getting used to human emotion; which meant hormones, lust, and wanting a certain blond Winchester just as much as she wants him. This was definitely the most fun she's had in a millennium. Once they find out about her, it'll be too late. Castiel's human body will be so badly damage, there would be no way to save him. Dean would just have to deal without his pretty little sidekick.

"Have you found anything, Sam?" Cas tilted his head slightly.  
"No, not yet. Takes time, Cas." Sam glanced up before looking back at the books.  
"Dean, may I speak with you alone?" Cas stood, looking at the older hunter.  
"I uh no. I mean, yeah. Sure." Dean nodded then stood, walking into the other room.  
"I apologize for my behavior earlier. I should not have acted as I did." Cas frowned.  
"I-It's alright, Cas. It's fine." The hunter nodded.  
"I just thought that maybe you felt the same way..." Cas looked down.  
"The same way?"  
"I like you alot, Dean." Cas looked Dean in the eyes.  
"You mean...?"  
"Yes." Cas nodded.

There was a long silence before Dean pushed Cas up against the wall and crashed their lips together. Cas moaned and tangled his fingers through Dean's hair, kissing the hunter back. Dean dug his nails into Cas' sides, lifting him from the floor a bit, feeling strong legs wrap around his waist.

"Bed._ Now._" Cas growled, biting Dean's bottom lip.

Dean didn't hesitate to pull Cas into his room and shut the door, locking it. He grunted as he was pushed back onto the memory foam mattress and watched as Cas crawled on top of him, kissing him roughly and dominate.

Dean panted and stroked Cas' hair, the former angel's head rest on his chest. Cas sighed heavily and kissed Dean's anti-possession tattoo softly.

"Never knew you were so dominate." Dean traced the Enochian tattoo on Castiel's side.  
"You are very submissive, Dean. It wasn't hard." Cas looked up and moved closer, tangling his legs with the hunter's.  
"I am not!" Dean protested.  
"Alright. Fine." Cas chuckled.

Dean kissed the top of Cas' black hair and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Cas smirked, eyes flickering black for a moment before going back to icy blue.  
_Oh yes. This was going to be fun._ Abaddon thought and laughed quietly and darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

Abaddon was pleased at what she was finding day by day in the bunker. The boys were still no closer to finding how to kill a Knight of Hell, which was good in her case. She was still possessing the sweet piece of ass that was Castiel. He/She and Dean have sex on a nightly basis, sometimes in the Impala when they're on a stake out together. Being able to read the former angel's mind and act like he did was what didn't give her away.  
Crowley was still a pain in her ass. Always screaming, "It's Abaddon. It's Abaddon," and yet the boys still don't believe it. _Definitely_ having fun with this.

"Cas!" Dean snapped Abaddon from her thoughts.  
"What?" Cas turned to face the hunter.  
"Sam and I wanted to tell you that you are now a certified hunter." Dean grinned.  
"Really?"  
"Yep!"  
"Thank you, I guess."  
"What? You were so happy when you were talking about it."  
"I thought it would be more _exciting_ when finding out, but it's just..." Cas sighed and Dean nodded.  
"Yeah. I know. Anyway, have you found anymore cases?" He looked at Cas.  
"No, I have not. Everything is quiet for the most part."  
"It's never _quiet_. There's always something. Lemme see." Dean pulled the laptop over to himself and started searching. "Aha! I knew it. Possibly demons a couple cities over."

Cas narrowed his eyes slightly. Abaddon knew she wouldn't get that one past them. They _always_ had to double check everything he/she did. It was pissing her off!

"You always double check everything I do." Cas said roughly.  
"Well, yeah. It's a good thing I did too. Alright. Let's saddle up and go." Dean stood. "Sammy stay here and help Kevin."  
"Why can't I go this time?" Sam pouted.  
"Because you still need to read some more."  
"We haven't found_ anything_, Dean." Sam narrowed his eyes.  
"And the minute we leave, Kevin is gonna find somethin' and you won't be here to help him" Dean sighed and there was a long silence before Sam spoke.  
"Fine." The tall hunter muttered.  
"Such a drama queen." Dean rolled his eyes and went to the other room to pack some things in the duffle bag.

Sam threw a pencil at his older brother then chuckled as it hit the blond in the head, making him turn and glare. Abaddon rolled her eyes at the childish shenanigans the brothers were doing. Something was off about Sam though. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Abaddon watched him for a moment, but still couldn't figure it out.

"Cas, let's go before Sammy starts throwing books." Dean joked, nudging Cas in the side with his elbow.

Cas followed Dean out to the car and got in. That's when it registered in Abaddon's mind. She could use this hunt as her advantage. It's been almost a week since she possessed Castiel, so she needs to have a bit of fun. Get "captured" and have Dean _beg_ for this little thing's life.

They arrived in the next town, looked for clues, and narrowed it down to a small house in the country side. Where else of all places?  
Dean pulled up and parked the car in the drive way, looking at Cas.

"You take the-"  
"I will go around to the back, Dean." Cas interrupted the blond hunter.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes. I am sure." Cas nodded.  
"Alright. Good luck." Dean smiled and ruffled Cas' hair before leaning over and kissing him softly then getting out of the car, angel blade in hand.  
"Not a bad kisser." Abaddon agreed as she got out of the car, pulling an angel blade from the jacket.

Cas went around to the back and was stopped by a four demons.

"My queen?" The darker haired demon said with a head tilt.

Cas put a finger to his lips and winked, making the demons nod in understanding. He quickly pulled the angel blade and one of the demons left it's host, the body dropping to the ground, dead.  
The demons fought Cas until they were able to grab the blade and hold it to his neck. The demon holding Cas walked forward, opening the back door, the other two demons to follow. He stopped when he saw Dean searching the place.

"Dean." Cas' voice broke, making Dean turn on an instant, wielding the blade tightly, turning it in his hand, ready to fight.  
"Let him go, you son of a bitch!" Dean growled, looking into black eyes, taking a step forward.  
"Ah." The demon jerked and pressed the blade to Castiel's neck harder.  
"Dean, I am sorry. I tried to fight them off, but there were four of them. I was only able to kill one." Cas whimpered.  
"It's alright, Cas. This isn't your fault."

Cas grunted as he was forced down to his knees, the demon gripping his hair firmly and holding the blade to his neck. Dean walked forward, but froze in place when the demon made a small cut along Cas' jaw.

"Drop your weapons, Winchester." The demon ordered, narrowing his eyes.  
"Alright! Alright." Dean held out his hands and slowly bent down, placing the blade on the wood floor. He reached the his back and pulled his gun out and put it on the floor as well.  
"All of them!"  
"That is all of them, dick!"  
"Check him." The demon nodded his head for a demon to walk towards Dean.

Dean sighed in frustration when the red headed demon pulled a knife, holy water, and salt from him. The demon picked up the weapons and moved them to a far table on the other side of the room.

"I've done what you've asked. Let him go." Dean narrowed his eyes.  
"Oh. I don't make deals, babe." The demon holding Cas shook his head.

Dean grunted as he was grabbed by the other two demons and pulled back.

"Cas!" Dean yelled.  
"My turn to have some fun." The demon smirked and threw Cas to the ground.  
"Leave him alone!" Dean fought to get away, but failed.

The demon kicked Cas in the stomach, hearing him whine. Abaddon was loving this. She couldn't help but smirk. The dark haired demon pulled Cas up to be on his knees then drew his fist back and punched him in the jaw, hearing Dean scream. He punched him over and over again, hearing the bones crunch under the extreme force.

"Please...Please, stop." Dean whined.  
"Dean Winchester is begging?" The demon turned, letting Cas' bloody body sway. Cas spitting up a bit of blood.  
"Just please. Stop."  
"But I'm not finished yet, babe. I have one more thing planned for this sweet piece of fine ass." The demon shoved Cas onto his hands and knees, face pressed against the wood.  
"Don't you _dare_!" Dean screamed, but it was too late.

Dean was forced to watch as the demon beat and raped his lover. He couldn't look away if he wanted to. The demons were making him watch.  
After the torture, the demon dressed Cas again and dressed himself, leaving the bloodied body on the floor. The demon stood and walked over to Dean, lifting the hunter's chin.

"Why the long face, babe?"  
"You sick son of a bitch." Dean narrowed his eyes.  
"I told you I was having fun. Listening to you beg and scream for me to stop. Him not being able to stop me from me so weak!" The demon growled, taking Dean's face in his hand and forced the hunter to look at the bloodied body on the floor. "Not gonna be able to save your lover this time, babe. He's long gone."

Dean grunted as the demons let go of him and slumped to the floor, holding himself up with his hand feeling tears roll down his face.

"See you again soon, babe. It'll be your turn then." The demon smirked then they were gone.

Dean let out a strangled cry then rushed over to Cas, turning the body on it's back. He looked at the bloody mess before him and let out a sob.  
In the time that the demon was raping Castiel, Abaddon had left. She was going to wait. She knew something was keeping those Winchesters alive. So whatever it was, it would heal Castiel also then she could have the body back to possess. She would have to time it just right though. One slip up could compromise her whole plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean carried Cas into the Bunker in his arms and Sam jumped up from his seat.

"Zeke!" Dean yelled, laying Cas on the table.

Sam tilted his head then took a deep breath and his eyes flashed bright blue. Ezekiel was taking over now. The angel walked over and looked at Dean's scared expression.

"Heal him!" Dean looked down at an unconscious Castiel.  
"I am still at half-strength, Dean. If I heal him, I will be with Sam longer than you want; longer than we both want." Ezekiel looked at the hunter.

Dean was silent for a moment before looking at Castiel and nodding.

"Heal him." Dean said firmly, looking at Ezekiel.  
"As you wish." He nodded and held a hand over Cas' chest, making a light glow. Ezekiel stumbled back as the light dimmed then hit his back against the wall, sitting on the floor now. "He will wake in a few hours."

Dean looked at Ezekiel then at Cas and sighed.

"Dean?" Sam looked up at his brother; Dean rushed over. "W-When did you get here and what happened?"  
"Cas got knocked out and I had to carry him back." Dean helped his little brother stand and sit down at the table.  
"Is he gonna be alright?" Sam looked at the dark haired man on the table in front of him.  
"Yeah. I think so."  
"I'm gonna go out for some food. Do you want some?" Sam stood slowly.  
"Whoa there, shaky legs. You ain't goin' no where until you're okay." Dean stopped him.  
"Dean, I'm fine. You stay here and watch Cas." Sam nodded and grabbed his jacket and the Impala keys.  
"Be careful."

Sam rolled his eyes and opened the door. He stumbled back as he felt a strong breeze blow through. Sam pulled his jacket around him more and walked out, closing the steel door behind him.  
Dean looked at Cas and sighed, getting up and going to his room. He searched for more clothes and found a pair of worn jeans and a gray t-shirt. God, he hoped that Cas didn't remember anything that happened. He made his way back into the living room and stopped when he saw Cas wasn't on the table. Ezekiel said he wouldn't wake for a few hours. Strange.

"Cas!" Dean called through the bat cave as he looked around. He pulled his gun and turned around as he heard a noise behind him. "Cas, dammit. Don't do that again."  
"My apologies." Cas frowned.  
"Do you remember what happened earlier?" Dean asked weary.  
"No." Cas narrowed his eyes, tilting his head.  
"You blacked out, man. Scared me to death."  
"I apologize again for scaring you."

Cas turned and walked away with a slight smirk on his face. Abaddon was in control now. She hid in the trunk and rushed in as Sam opened the door. Now she knew. An angel. It was possessing the giant. Abaddon felt...clean in the vessel now. It was a strange feeling, though, she dealt with it. Finally she knew and Castiel was hers again. Clearly, the Winchesters were dumber than she thought

Sam returned with food and set it down on the table. He looked up as Cas came from Dean's room with what you'd call "sex hair". It was actually not a bad look for him.

"Cas, you're awake." Sam grinned.  
"Yes. I am. Hello, Sam." Cas smiled.  
"I went out and got some food. Hungry?"  
"Yes." Cas nodded.  
"Dean! I'm back and got you a double bacon cheese burger!" Sam called.

Dean came running from his room in only a pair of jeans. He skidded to a stop and grinned.

"Dude, put on a shirt."  
"Hey. My house. I can run around naked if I wanted." Dean laughed.  
"I would not mind it." Cas smiled, looking at Dean.

Sam blinked and shook his head. That was not an image he needed in his head. Sam pulled the food from the bag and set it on the table. Burgers for Cas and Dean; a salad for himself.

"Rabbit freak." Dean huffed and Sam sighed.  
"Man, stop callin' me a freak." The tall hunter frowned then grabbed the food and went to his room.

Cas narrowed his eyes toward Dean, the blond hunter avoiding the icy blue gaze.

"That was rude and mean." Cas finally spoke.  
"Well? It's true!" Dean took a bite from his burger, only to have it snatched away. "Hey!"  
"Go apologize." Cas pointed towards Sam's room.  
"But I-"  
"Go!" Cas stopped Dean from talking.

Dean left, walking towards Sam's room and Cas rolled his eyes. Abaddon really needed to get Dean in a room alone; tied up and able to torture. She could have done that when she was having Cas tortured, but she wanted to make Dean watch.  
A few minutes later, Dean walked back in and sat down, grabbing his burger back and taking a big bite from it.

"Did you apologize?" Cas raised an eyebrow, getting a nod from Dean. "Good." He nodded and smiled.  
"You know..." Dean said as he swallowed, "He's fixin' to pass out, so if you wanted to maybe..." He smirked a bit, crumpling up the burger paper and tossing it into the can across the room.  
"Maybe what?" Cas moved over and straddled Dean's lap, feeling the younger hunter move his hands up his shirt just slightly.  
"Have a little fun." Dean nuzzled his nose lightly against Cas' neck.  
"Your definition of fun is quite fun." The blue eyed hunter hummed.  
"Mhm." Dean grinned against Cas' neck.

Dean pulled Cas to his room after making sure Sam was asleep then shoved the raven haired hunter back on the bed.

Sam wasn't able to sleep with the moans and screams coming from the other room. They just had sex not even an hour ago! He sighed and sat up. Hell, it wouldn't hurt to go check on Crowley for a moment. Sam stood and pushed his hair back from his face, walking out of his bedroom. He walked to the Archives and clicked on the light, opening the shelf doors.

"Moose." Crowley said dully.  
"You don't seem as sarcastic as usual." Sam huffed and pulled a chair up to sit.  
"You and your brother are complete idiots." The crossroads demon sighed.  
"You always say that."  
"Stupider than usual, Samantha."  
"Why and how?" Sam sat back, crossing his arms.  
"Castiel is possessed."  
"Really? This again?" Sam groaned. "No, he's not. He's perfectly fine."  
"Think about it! He comes back, he's fine. He and Dean go out on a hunt. Abaddon says she "likes" Castiel then Dean says the little angel collapsed? Really, I thought you would have been smarter than this." Crowley sighed, looking at Sam.

Sam's eyes widened in realization and he blinked, looking at Crowley. Crowley raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"So, you mean...?" Sam said after a few minutes of silence.  
"Yes." Crowley nodded. "Your brother has been having sex with a demon. Specifically Abaddon."  
"Cas has no control-"  
"You know how possession works!" The demon cut off Sam's talking.  
"Right. Right." Sam nodded then stood and ran out of the room towards his brother's. "Dean!"

Sam saw Dean or Cas wasn't there. He searched the bunker and whined a bit. They weren't there. He saw a note on the table. He picked it up and read,

"Cas and I are going on a hunt that he found earlier. I was going to let you sleep, looked like you needed it. We can handle this. We'll be back later."

Sam dropped the note and fished his phone from his pocket, dialing his brother's number.

"Hey, this is Dean. Leave your emergency and number at the tone." The voice on the other end spoke before a beep.  
"Dean, answer your phone! Dammit! Cas isn't Cas. It's Abaddon! Pick up your phone!" Sam screamed through the mic before ending the call.

This was bad. Really, really bad!


	6. Chapter 6

Sam tried calling Dean to tell him that Cas was possessed by Abaddon, but he couldn't get Dean to answer his phone. He left message after message, hoping Dean would at least listen to one of them.

"Sam, what's the matter?" Kevin raised an eyebrow as he put a couple books on the table.  
"Dean is with Abaddon! Well, he's with Cas who is _possessed_ by Abaddon." Sam said quickly.  
"So...Crowley was right?"  
"Call it a hunch that I think Crowley could be right. Dean went with Cas on a hunt that Cas had found."  
"Sam, there are no cases. I've been looking all day." Kevin put the books on the shelves.

Sam swallowed hard and looked at his phone. God, he hoped Dean would answer his goddamn phone!

Dean was looking around the warehouse, gun drawn and flashlight on. He jumped when he heard a noise behind him, quickly turning around and ready to shoot. Dean lowered his gun when he saw Castiel flinch away from it.

"Damn it, Cas." Dean sighed.  
"My apologies." Cas frowned.  
"I don't see anything. Maybe you were wrong."  
"No, I am usually right. There should be a demon or two here."  
"Well, I-Hold on." Dean held up his hand when he felt his phone go off.

Dean pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. His eyes widened as he saw there were about fifteen voice mails from Sam.

"Damn. Wonder what's wrong." Dean sighed and put the phone to his ear, listening to the message.  
"Dean! Cas is possessed by Abaddon! Crowley was right! Answer your damn phone!" Sam growled.

Dean swallowed thickly then slowly moved his phone from his ear. He went to pull his gun until he felt a pain in his head and he blacked out.

Cas sighed and shook his head.

"You two are very nosey." He picked Dean up and carried him into a corner.

When Dean came to, he groaned and shook his head. He moved his arms and felt he was chained. Dean was on his knees, his arms up in a Y form and blood dripping down the side of his face. He blinked and looked up, seeing Cas playing with his knife and weapons.

"Hello, Dean." Cas looked at the hunter.  
"Abaddon." Dean growled and pulled at the chains.  
"Sweetheart, how are you?"  
"How long?"  
"Ever since the last time you saw me, which was a month ago." Abaddon stood and walked over, lifting Dean's chin.  
"Freakin' bitch!"  
"Such bad language." Abaddon drew back her fist and connected it with the hunter's jaw, hard. "He's going to feel every little crunch of your bones breaking!" She hit him again and again.

Dean's head hung and blood dripped from his mouth. Abaddon smirked and sighed in content before kneeling down and lifting Dean's chin.

"You should've seen the things he fantasized about you, Dean. Very naughty things." Abaddon hummed.  
"You're lying." Dean muttered, not meeting Abaddon's gaze.  
"Fine. Don't believe me."  
"You used me in order to get close so I would tell you everything."  
"Which...you did." She shrugged. "Spilled everything and then some. Really, Dean. Sex with a demon? Are you trying to be like your freak of a brother?"  
"Shut up." The hunter growled as Abaddon laughed.  
"He's fighting, ya know. He's been awake through _everything_! He remembers _everything_!" Abaddon raised her voice as she laughed.  
"Shut up, bitch!" Dean growled then coughed when Abaddon hit him again, over and over. He was in so much pain, his face hurt and he could barely breath. "Cas...C'mon. You have to fight this. Don't you let her kill me!" Dean whined.  
"Oh, honey. I'm not going to kill you." Abaddon backed away, picking up a knife. "I'm going to make you watch as I kill your little friend. Seeing as that angel isn't here to save him this time. Even if he was, it would kill your baby brother. The angel is weak."  
"Don't you dare." Dean whimpered, tears falling from his face.  
"Again with the orders, Winchester!" Abaddon growled then pressed the knife into her stomach with a grin, hearing Dean scream and pulled at the chains. "There. That's better. He's fading slowly, saying your name to help him."

Dean swallowed and hung his head. How could he have been this stupid? He was never this dumb.

"But, I think you need to know that Castiel has been gone a long time. There was a demon riding this sweet ass long before I got a hold of him. Why do you think it got Crowley to reveal my hide out so quickly? He was helping me. Thinking that if I got to ride this thing, I would let him go. We all know that isn't going to happen." Abaddon sighed.  
"Just...please..." Dean said in a broken whisper.  
"Please what?"  
"Let him go. Let Cas go."  
"If I leave, he's dead, Dean." Abaddon knelt down in front of the blond hunter.

Dean hesitated for a moment, gathering his thoughts as quick as he could before speaking.

"What do you want?" Dean finally looked up.  
"For you to not come after me anymore. Leave me alone." Abaddon held Dean's face in her hand.  
"Not gonna happen."  
"Then your little friend is going to die."

Dean swallowed thickly and made a small sound of hurt.

"I want to talk to him." Dean whimpered and moved a bit to straighten himself up.  
"Fine." Abaddon muttered and her eyes flickered back to blue.  
"Cas?"  
"D-Dean." Cas' voice was broken as blood drip from his mouth.  
"Hey, hey, hey. Cas, it's okay. I'm going to figure this out." Dean looked at the dark haired man, kneeling in front of him. "Wh-What are you doing?" He looked up as Cas started to undo the chains.  
"I...have enough Grace left...to heal you."  
"Cas, don't."  
"Then you need to kill her." Cas healed Dean slowly then fell forward onto the blond.  
"Hey, Cas? Cas!" Dean shook his friend's shoulder.  
"...Here." Cas shakily handed Dean the demon knife.  
"No. No, Cas." Dean put the knife down and shook his head.

Cas' head fell and rested against Dean's shoulder and his body went limp.

"Cas!" Dean shook his shoulder then jumped as black eyes met his.  
"Nope. Abaddon." She grinned.  
"Bitch!" Dean grabbed the knife and went to stab her, only to have his wrist grabbed and twisted.  
"Bad, Dean." Abaddon gripped his wrist tighter. "Now, you're going to leave me alone or I will hop this little ass again and make sure he never comes back. Understood?"  
"Y-Yes."  
"Yes what?" She twist his arm more.  
"Yes, _ma'am_!" Dean ground out.  
"That's better." Abaddon smiled then snapped her fingers, healing the host. She trailed her finger across Dean's jaw then left in black smoke.  
"Cas!" Dean lifted the limp body into his arms. "Cas!" His voice broke.

Dean swallowed hard as Castiel started to move a bit. He saw blue eyes open slightly and felt a hand grip his arm.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Cas asked softly.  
"I couldn't...I couldn't let you die." Dean shook his head, wiping sweat from Cas' pale face.  
"Stubborn as hell." Cas mumbled.  
"You know it." Dean laughed lightly. "Come on. Lemme look at ya." He helped Cas sit up and took his face in his hands, turning Cas' head side to side, up and down.  
"Dean, I am fine." Cas said, but didn't swat the hunter's hands away.  
"I'm just makin' sure. How long have you been possessed?" Dean asked, not moving his hands from Cas' face.  
"I don't know...About 2 months, I guess." Cas frowned, looking down.  
"Was she right? Do you remember...?"  
"Everything? Yes." Cas nodded then moved forward and wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders. "It's not your fault, Dean."  
"I should have known. I should've seen the signs." Dean started rambling. "I mean, how do I know that you're not possessed again?"

Cas sighed and took the flask from Dean's jacket. He splashed the holy water on his face and blinked then splashed some on Dean's face.

"Hey! What the hell?" Dean wiped his face off.  
"I had to make sure." Cas nodded and put the flask back in Dean's jacket.

Dean sighed and stood, helping Castiel to his feet. He held the other man up as they walked, Cas still weak from being possessed. Dean got Cas to the car and put him in the passenger seat carefully. He then got into the driver's seat and started driving after giving Cas a blanket and his jacket as a pillow.

Cas remember _everything_. He wasn't going to tell Dean how he felt about everything that was done to him. He wouldn't tell Dean that what Abaddon said about his fantasies were true. He wouldn't say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean couldn't stop thinking about what Abaddon had told him. She was lying. Cas didn't have _fantasies_ about him. That was just crazy...Right?

"Cas?" Dean sat down next to the former angel and sighed.  
"Hello, Dean." Cas smiled a bit, turning to face the hunter.  
"Can I...uh...talk to you for a minute?"  
"Of course."  
"Well...I was wondering...Well, it's been bothering me the past few weeks."  
"You are wondering if Abaddon was right. Correct?" Cas tilted his head.  
"Yeah. How-How'd you know?" Dean stammered over his words.  
"I can tell that you have been uneasy ever since. You have nothing to worry about, Dean. I do not see you in that way." Cas nodded.  
"Right." Dean said with a small sign of disappointment.

Cas smiled a bit. He wanted so badly to tell Dean, but he wouldn't. He couldn't because Dean fell in love with Abaddon, not him._ Dean didn't love me, not really. He loved Abaddon. He fell in love with Abaddon, not me._ Cas thought to himself as he moved the fries around on his plate.

"I need some sleep. I'm exhausted. Hey, Cas. Do you want me to show you to your room?" Dean asked as he stood and threw his paper plate away.  
"If you wish, yes." Castiel nodded and stood, throwing away his own plate. He wasn't hungry anymore.

Dean walked to an empty room and opened the door. He smiled as Cas walked in and looked around.

"Well, whaddya think?" Dean asked after a minute of silence.  
"It is nice." Cas nodded and turned around, "Thank you, Dean." He smiled a bit.  
"Don't mention it." Dean waved and crossed his arms, silent for a moment. "Well," He raised his voice a bit, making Cas jump. "I'm going to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Dean patted Cas' on the back.  
"What do you mean?" Cas grunted and moved away a bit.  
"You'll see." Dean grinned deviously before leaving.

Cas couldn't help but smile after the door was closed. Dean always surprised him when he gave that smile. Like that time he took him to a bar; it was fun, only the girl yelled at them both making them have to leave.  
Cas fell back on the bed with a sigh and looked at the ceiling. He narrowed his eyes when something caught the corner of his eye. Cas rolled over to the side and sat on the edge, picking up a picture frame from the nightstand. It was of him, Dean, and Sam at Bobby's. Cas was standing in the corner as usual with a tilt of the head; Sam was looking at Dean with what the older brother called his "bitchface"; Dean was laughing, his head tilted back. It was a nice picture. It was black and white, which made it even better. Cas smiled a bit and let his fingers graze over the picture lightly. Dean must have set the picture on the nightstand for him.  
Cas put the picture back and pulled off his shoes then took off his clothes. He put the pj's on that were in his bag and sighed. The pants fit, but the shirt was too small, so he took it off and threw it into a corner. Cas lay back down and turned the lamp off, snuggling under the covers and falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Castiel woke up by a knock on the door. He groaned and turned over to see Dean poking his head around the door with a grin.

"Wake up." Dean walked in a bit.  
"I am still tired." Cas said lowly, his voice rough and tired, making the blood rush from Dean down to his lower half.  
"W-Well, too bad." Dean shifted a bit, pressing down on his crotch when Cas turned back over. "Oh, c'mon, man." He sighed when the former angel put a pillow over his head.  
"Dean, I want to sleep." Cas mumbled.

Dean narrowed his eyes and shut the door, walking over to the bed. He crawled onto it and flopped down next to Cas, making the laying body bounce a bit.  
Cas rolled over a bit and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Up." Dean said blankly.  
Cas was hesitant before he sighed heavily and nodded, making Dean now leave.

Cas grunted as he sat up, blinking to clear his vision. He stood and stumbled, but regained his balance. His hair was a mess, stuck up in every direction. Cas walked out, yawning and scratching his tummy a bit.  
Dean turned around then stopped short, seeing the beautiful sight in front of him. Blood rushed south again, this time it was worse. His breathing hitch as he began to move and his growing erection rubbed against the tight fabric of his boxers. Luckily, he was wearing his robe, so no one would see the tent in his boxers.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said roughly and tiredly, making the tent grow bigger.  
"H-Hey, Cas." Dean studdered.  
"Are you okay?" Cas tilted his head.  
"Yeah. Yeah. Just go shower and get dressed. Big day, remember?" Dean tried his best to smile through his pain.  
"Right." Cas nodded and went back to his room.

Dean set his coffee cup down and rushed to his bathroom, taking a _long_ cold shower.

After about an hour, Cas knocked on Dean's door and sighed, waiting for him to answer. He knocked again then straightened up as the door opened and Dean stepped out.

"You were taking so long, I thought something was wrong." Cas frowned.  
"Nah. 'M fine. So, about our big day." Dean grinned and started walking towards the firing range; Castiel following.  
"What are we doing here?" The former angel looked around, liking the room.  
"You're gonna learn to shoot a gun." Dean pulled a gun from a container with a glass door. "Here." He held it out to the dark haired man.  
"What do I do?" Cas tilted his head as Dean led him to where he should stand.  
"Just aim and pull the trigger." Dean stepped back.

Cas was hesitant but aimed at the paper with the shadowed figure on it and fired twice. Dean walked over and looked at it then sighed, closing his eyes.

"Is...something wrong?" Cas frowned, tilting his head.  
"You shot the wall." Dean pointed.  
"I apologize. It seems I am out of practice." He looked down.  
"It's fine, Cas. C'mon. Let's try again." The blond hunter stood behind him and lifted Cas' arms to aim at the paper. "Alright. You look past the top of the gun at your target." He waited until Cas did then slid his hands to place on top of Cas', feeling the former angel shift a bit. "Put your hands here and here." Dean placed Castiel's hands to hold the gun correctly.  
"Right. What do I do now?" Cas leaned back into Dean's touch, pressing his back against the other man's chest.  
"You aim and shoot." Dean nodded, removing his hands, but not moving from his spot.

Cas felt his face start to heat up before he aimed and fired, getting closer to the target this time and smiling when he heard Dean make a sound of approval.

"I think you need a bit more motivation." Dean sighed in thought.  
"What?" Cas raised an eyebrow then shivered when he felt a pair of wet soft lips on the back of his neck.  
"Motivation." Dean hummed.  
"Dean, what are-" Cas was cut off by gasping and dropping the gun when Dean pressed him against the counter in front of them, placing his hands on the counter to keep from falling over.

Dean rubbed circles into Cas' hip bones, smirking when Cas whimpered softly. He moved back a bit, removing his hands and body from the former angel completely.

"Shoot the target." Dean said calmly.

Cas swallowed thickly and regained his composure. He picked up the gun, aimed, and pulled the trigger, shooting the target in the head and chest a few times. Castiel smiled a bit and watched as Dean looked at the target. The hunter made a sound of happiness and smiled.

"Good. That's better." Dean nodded then took the gun and put it away.  
"So, I did okay?" Cas tilted his head.  
"Yeah, ya did." Dean smiled again.  
"Why did you do that to me earlier?" Cas asked shyly, looking down at his hands.  
"You needed some motivation. Worked, didn't it?" Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"Y-Yes." Cas mumbled then looked up after Dean left.

Dean walked out of the firing range and went to his room. He shut the door and slid down to the floor with a sigh. _What the hell did I just do?_ He thought to himself, putting his hands through his hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean practically avoided Castiel the next week and a half before Sam hit the desk, startling the eldest hunter, making him almost choke on his burger.

"What's going on?" Sam sat down and looked at his brother.  
"I..." Dean held up his hand and swallowed, "have no idea what you're talking about." He grunted after he took a sip of his beer then whined as Sam took bother his food and drink away. "Sam, c'mon! I said nothing!"  
"Yeah? Well, I don't believe you. Dean, you've been avoiding Cas for almost two weeks! Something happened, tell me." Sam narrowed his eyes, gently pushing the food and drink back over to Dean. "Tell me and you can keep your food."  
"Man, I don't have to deal with this crap!" Dean stood and stomped off towards his room, grunting as he ran into what felt like a brick.  
"Dean." Cas nodded a bit and sighed.

Dean couldn't form words at the sight before him. Cas had been working out. He was wearing a tank top and jogging pants also covered in sweat from head to toe, his black hair sticking to his head.

"I think I should go." Cas' frowned in his words, but kept his head down to not show too much of disappointment.  
"Cas-" Dean started, but didn't know what else to say before Cas walked past him and to his room.

Dean sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face. _Dammit, why was it so hard just to say a few words. It's been two weeks!_  
Dean went to his room and shut his door. He turned around and looked at the door with a padlock on it. The one door he swore to himself he would never open. His liquor cabinet. Yes, he drank. But that lock was what kept him from over doing it. Dean had thrown out the key to it a long time ago. He hesitated for a moment before he used one of his gun to break the lock off.  
Dean slowly opened the doors and looked at the fully stocked shelves. Whiskey and other hard liquor lined the shelves. He didn't want to do this and yet he was reaching for a bottle of Crown Royal from the shelf. Dean gripped the neck of the bottle in his hand and took the top off and put it to his lips, taking a few gulps. He groaned and gasped as the sting of the liquor washed through him. God, it's been a long while. Dean grabbed a couple more bottles and sat on his bed after locking his door.

Cas took a shower and was sitting across from Sam, grabbing another book and started reading. He looked up when he felt he was being watched, looking into worried hazel eyes.

"What?" Cas averted his gaze, looking back at the book.  
"Dean never would tell me what's going on between you two." Sam muttered.  
"It is really not that big of a deal. He just pushed me up against the firing range and helped me shoot better." The former angel shrugged.  
"I...um...didn't need to know that." Sam cleared his throat.  
"Well, you kept asking." Cas looked up then sighed and rolled his eyes, "It was not what you think. He was teaching me how to shoot a gun and he told me that I needed _'motivation'_."  
"Right." Sam answered slowly, nodding and looking back at his findings.

After about thirty minutes, they both heard a sound like glass smashing against a wall, the hunter and former angel quickly getting to their feet. They looked at each other for a moment before darting towards the Archives to check on Crowley. Cas opened the book shelves then came to a halt when he saw nothing happened.

"What?" Crowley raised an eyebrow.  
"If the shattering glass did not come from you, where did it come from?" Cas narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"I'd say check on the Squirrel. He wasn't looking to hot when he came in here and that was before he went to his room." Crowley shrugged.  
"Dean..." Cas said under his breath before taking off to the eldest hunter's room.

Cas stopped at the door and tried to open it, only for it to be locked. He went to the Archives and looked through some files, finding a paper clip and going back to Dean's door. He knelt down and quickly picked the lock and opened the door. Cas' eyes trailed slowly from the shattered glass by the door to the bed and finally his eyes landed on a drunk and swaying Dean.

"Dean..." Cas slowly walked over then stopped when he saw the hunter tense. "You-" He grunted as he was pushed aside, not by Dean, but by Sam.  
"Dean!" Sam walked over to his brother and started to check him over for cuts. "What the hell?" He took Dean's face into his hands.  
"M'Lonely..." Dean grunted. "Miss Cas...Wa-nt Cas..." He gripped Sam's shirt sleeves tightly like his life depended on it, his words sending a sadness over Castiel.  
"That's no reason to-" Sam turned and looked at the cabinet, seeing about five bottles missing. "D'you think _all_ of those?" He looked back at Dean.  
"Sh'not have left him...Need Cas." Dean slurred heavily, almost falling over.  
"Cas, you-" Sam stopped when he saw that Cas was gone. "Dean, Cas isn't here. He's...asleep."  
"He was r't there!" Dean pointed behind Sam.  
"No. No, he wasn't, Dean. C'mon. Lay down and get some rest. You can see him when you wake up, alright?" Sam said calmly, earning a grunt of agreement from his brother. He sighed and helped his brother lie down, pulling the covers over him.

Sam waited until Dean was asleep before he cleaned up and put a new lock on the liquor cabinet, keeping the key with himself. Sam left the room and went back into the reading area to find Cas with his head down on the table.

"Cas, are you okay?" Sam walked over and sat across from him, swallowing thickly when he looked into red puffy eyes. He's never seen Cas cry before.  
"I am fine." Cas ran a hand down his face and sniffled a bit.  
"You've been crying." Sam deadpans. "What's the matter?"  
"I should have talked to him about it. I am the reason for him drinking like that." Cas looked down at his hands.  
"It's not your fault. None of it is your fault. Okay?"  
"I would like to believe that, but I'm afraid I cannot." Cas shook his head.

Sam sighed, not saying after that. He didn't know what to say. He looked down at a book, glancing up from time to time, seeing the former angel getting restless in his seat.

"Why don't you go get some rest? You need it and when you wake up, you can talk to Dean, alright?" Sam offered gently, nodding as Cas stood, agreeing with Sam and going to his room.

Sam was exhausted, but he needed to stay up to read more. He hasn't really slept in weeks, maybe a few hours, but that's it. He doesn't want to tell Dean about the whole thing, he'll just get yelled at and ordered. Sam sighed at the thought and blinked to keep himself awake. He stood and stumbled to the other side of the room, getting himself a beer. He made his way back over to the table and sat down and sipped at the beer, looking up as a sleepy Kevin walked in.

"Hey." Sam smiled a bit, watching Kevin sit down.  
"What's with all the noise around here?" Kevin muttered, keeping his head up by propping it on his hand.  
"Cas and Dean." Sam sighed.  
"Of course." Kevin groaned. "Those two had better make up or I'm gonna..." His eyes started closing then he jerked awake as his arm slipped from the table, "Or I'm gonna do something about it."  
"Sure." Sam said slowly, holding back a smile that was forcing itself to show.  
"Mhm...They need to work it out. It's getting awkward." Kevin sighed, putting his head on the table.  
"Well, all I can say is-" Sam stopped talking when he saw Kevin asleep, head on the table, his hair a mess. He rolled his eyes and stood, walking around to Kevin's side of the table then tapped the prophet's shoulder, "Hey. C'mon. Let's get you back to bed."

Kevin only grunted and stood, tempting to fall over, his eyes half closed then decided it was best to fall on Sam. Sam groaned and sighed then picked the light weight sleepy head up, one arm under his knees and the other behind Kevin's back, Sam feeling the prophet lean his head against his chest. The tall hunter looked down at Kevin then walked towards the said man's room and lay him down, covering him up and watching him snuggle up with the covers. Sam shook his head and closed the door behind him, walking back over to the table.

After about an hour, Sam was starting to see things. Yeah, he had already been seeing things, but these images were more vivid and real. For instance, Jessica. He started seeing her a week ago, but now he _felt_ her. When she leaned against the table and ran her fingers through his hair or trailed her hand down his face, it felt _real_. But whenever he would reach out to touch, he would only get air. It was torture. Sam tried closing his eyes to sleep, but he couldn't sleep if he tried. He was so exhausted, he couldn't sleep. It wasn't very nice.

"You need sleep, baby." Her voice echoed in his head, feeling her hand through his hair.  
"I can't..." Sam said quietly, under his breath, slowly closing his eyes to feel the gentle touch and warmth on his skin.

Sam sighed, feeling the touch still there, still very gentle, but it turned cold a few minutes later. He opened his eyes, gasping and almost falling from his chair when he saw the person taking Jessica's place.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam opened his eyes after feeling the touch go cold then almost fell from his chair, seeing Gabriel perched on the table. He backed away and narrowed his eyes, catching his breath.

"Sam!" Gabriel stood from the table and grinned at the tall hunter.  
"What the hell are you doing here and how did you find this place?" Sam closed his eyes, trying to stop his head from spinning since he stood too quickly.  
"I am, well used to be, Cassie's brother. So, I followed him. He can't hide from me even if he tried." The archangel shrugged.  
"_What. Are. You. Doing. Here._" Sam ground put through his clenched jaw.  
"Whoa! Hey! Pushy, pushy! Give it a rest, big guy. You're not scaring me." Gabriel rolled his eyes, sighing after a moment of looking at the angered expression on Sam's face. "Alright! Well, I felt that Cas was in distress. Crying, actually. He's never been one to cry, so I thought something was really wrong." He frowned, leaning against the table.  
"He and Dean aren't really seeing eye to eye at the time being." Sam slowly relaxed, but was still wary about Gabriel. "Dean drunk himself stupid and now Cas thinks it's his fault." He sat down, looking up at the trickster.  
"But it's not, is it?"

Sam shook his head then looked back down at his books, stopping a few minutes later and looked across from him at the archangel eating a chocolate bar.

"That's not the real reason you're here...is it?" Sam closed his book. "How long have you been around?"  
"Not really and a while. I was hoping you'd catch on, but you didn't. So, now you see me. It makes no sense probably, but hey, at least I didn't wait any longer." Gabriel looked up.  
"Why?"  
"Well, Cas was one reason I came here. He really is depressed. Another reason is because you're not sleeping."  
"So, you came for me?" Sam raised an eyebrow.  
"No." The angel pointed the half eaten candy bar at him then sighed. "I was here. Invisible to begin with in order to keep a watch on little Cassie, but then I saw you weren't sleeping. I knew you weren't going to listen to me, so I took a form that I thought you _might_ listen to, but that apparently didn't work." Gabriel sighed and leaned back in the chair, propping his feet on the table.  
"I can't sleep." Sam said quietly then pushed Gabriel's feet off the table. "Not on the table." He narrowed his eyes then sighed. "I need to keep looking for info on how to kill Abaddon."  
"Sam, look at me." Gabriel leaned forward after tossing the candy wrapper into the can across the room then lifted the tall hunter's chin when he didn't look up. "You look like hell. You _need_ sleep. _This_," He gestured to the books on the table, "can wait until you have gotten rest."  
"But-"  
"No." The archangel interrupted the protest. "No 'but's. You are going to your room and you're getting rest. I'll even put you to sleep myself." He offered gently with a small smile, closing the book Sam was reading.

Sam was silent for a few minutes before he nodded, looking down. He stood then pushed the chair to the table and walked towards his room slowly, occasionally stumbling but stopped when Gabriel held him steady. Sam opened his door, walking in and pulling off his shirt then jeans, staying just in his boxers and socks then pulled the covers back before lying down and sighing.

"That's better. Look, when I put you to sleep, you'll wake probably about noon tomorrow judging how much sleep you need." Gabriel sat on the other side of the bed, reaching over and stopping when Sam opened his mouth to speak.  
"Earlier...Why were you touching me? Running your fingers through my hair and down my face?" Sam asked quietly.  
"Just sleep, Sam." Gabriel sighed and touched Sam's forehead before the hunter could speak again, putting the sleep deprived man into a deep sleep. The angel sighed again, heavier this time, and leaned his head back against the headboard, closing his eyes.

Dean woke the next morning with a splitting headache. He slowly sat up and pressed the balls of his hands to his eyes, letting out a small cough and whine. His throat was sore from the whiskey he downed last night. _Goddammit. Why did I have to be so stupid?_ He thought to himself as he draped his legs over the side of the bed. Dean sighed and stood, stumbling as he walked to his door, opening it slowly and walked to the kitchen, immediately putting on a pot of coffee. He waited for it to start to perk before reaching up and grabbing his favorite white mug.  
A few minutes later, the coffee was done and Dean poured it almost to the rim of the mug. He lifted it to his mouth and blew on the liquid a bit before taking a sip, letting the coffee warm his mouth and throat as the bitter taste entered his mouth and he swallowed.

"Hey, Dean." Kevin walked in, scratching his dark hair a bit.  
"Hi." Dean said quietly, stepping back for Kevin to get to the coffee.  
"How are you?" Kevin asked slowly after he poured his coffee and fixed it the way he wanted.  
"Better, I guess." The hunter sighed, leaning against the sink.  
"I heard about what happened last night..." The prophet looked down at his sugared coffee.  
"Sorry if I woke you up. Didn't mean to."  
"It's fine. Sam eventually put me to bed." Kevin chuckled softly then sighed. "Have noticed how tired he's looked lately?" He looked up at the older male.  
"I have, actually. Don't know when the last time he slept. He wasn't in the library when I went through there earlier. He might have gotten some sense and went to bed." Dean muttered, taking another sip of his black coffee.  
"Hopefully..." Kevin nodded then reached up and pulled a small box down from the cabinet. "Here. Take these. They'll help with the headache." He smiled as Dean took the box and turned to leave.  
"Hey." Dean stopped Kevin as the kid was at the door. "Thanks." He nodded.  
"Yeah." Kevin smiled a bit then left the kitchen.

Dean looked at the pills and decided to take two, washing them down with the coffee and coughing as the hot liquid stung his throat. He groaned and sighed, jumping down from the counter and rinsing out his cup then walked out of the kitchen, seeing nobody else besides him and Kevin were up.

Cas slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes and feeling the wetness on his pillow. He cried himself to sleep, feeling guilt from making Dean drink like he did. He should have already spoken to the hunter about what happened in the firing range, but he couldn't find words to say without it getting awkward. The raven haired man sat up and put his face in his hands for a moment before running his hands quickly through his hair.  
Cas stood and fixed his blue pajama pants and grey shirt before stepping out of his room, seeing the back of Dean's head. It was smooth and a brownish blond color. The former angel wanted to reach out, but drew his hand back the moment he lifted it and walked to the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with a cup of black coffee. He sat down, putting the cup aside and pulled a book towards himself, not glancing up to look into the emerald greens that were watching him.

"Cas-" Dean started then stopped, not finishing. He didn't know what to say. He was, once again, lost for words.

Cas was hesitant, but closed his book and looked up at the hunter, seeing lost and lonely green eyes, looking at him. He looked down before he got lost in them and sighed, looking at his hands.

"We need to talk about it sooner or later. Kevin and Sam are starting, well, are upset and aggravated and also irritated by us." Cas said quietly.  
"I didn't mean to do that to you..." The voice was full of hurt and hesitation.  
"Dean..." Cas' voice shook on the name. He hasn't said it in two weeks. "You did not do anything-"  
"Because you said it yourself that you don't see me that way. I just took it upon myself to push myself against you." Dean said quickly, not stopping. "I just couldn't help myself, which was stupid of me only thinking of myself and not your feelings. I-"  
"_Dean!_" Cas stopped the blond from talking any further. "You did not do anything wrong." He said, his voice shaky.

Dean looked at Cas, silently, for longer than intended because Cas went back to drinking his coffee and flipping through the book. He watched as those long slender fingers turned each page every so often. He watched the concentration that left a slight more scowl on Cas' face than usual, making Dean chuckle and the dark haired man look up.

"What's the matter?" Cas narrowed his eyes in confusion, tilting his head in the most innocent way possible.  
"Nothing. Nothing." Dean put up a hand and shook his head.  
"Dean, tell me."  
"Nothing. I said it was nothing." The hunter smiled, breathing hitching as Cas' look turned into a glare and he closed the book, standing and walking over. "Cas, I said it was-" His words were cut off by the former angel pulling him up by his shirt.  
"You were laughing at something. I want to know, Dean."

Dean started to say something then stopped as he was sidetracked by the black starting to engulf the blue in Cas' eyes. The hunter hesitated for a moment before pushing Cas up against the table, scanning the other man's face for a sign of about to push away, only seeing his pupils grow larger with lust. Dean leaned forward slowly, one hand at the small of Cas' back and the other on the side of his neck, nails gently scraping the back of the slightly shorter man's neck, and almost pressed his lips to Cas' until he heard footsteps, making him pulling away and sit down quickly.  
Cas let out a heavy sigh, not realizing he was holding his breath. He swallowed and let out another breath, it shaking this time as he looked down. Castiel gripped the table for a moment before he walked back around the table and sat down, opening his book again.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean smiled as his brother came around the corner with messy hair. "You realize it's noon, right?"  
"Yeah. Sorry." Sam muttered, running his hands through his hair, making it back to normal again.  
"It's fine. Besides, when was the last time you actually slept?"  
"Dunno. Couple weeks, I think..."  
"We-" Dean stopped and raised his eyebrows. "Sam, are you kidding me?! _Weeks?_"  
"Dean, I've been doing research."  
"The research can wait!" Dean snapped then raised an eyebrow as Sam chuckled quietly. "What?"  
"Nothin'. Just reminded me of somethin'. S'all." Sam smiled a bit as he sat down then whined as Dean took his books away.  
"No. Absolutely no research for you the whole day." Dean ordered, watching Sam frown. "Sammy, you gotta rest, man." He sighed, his voice softer this time.  
"Did I interrupt something when I walked in?" Sam changed the subject.  
"No."  
"Yes." Cas said at the same time as Dean said 'no'.  
"I think I did." Sam looked down, standing. "Since you think I need rest then I'll go back to my room and 'rest'" He air-quoted and sighed, going back to his room, closing the door and stopping as he looked at Gabriel. "You're still here."  
"Well don't sound so excited, Sam. You might hurt yourself." The angel sucked on a lollipop and grinned.

Cas looked at Dean and frowned as the hunter looked back at him. The moment was over. They both knew if they did anything now, it would just be awkward. Maybe next time.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a week now.

Gabriel was still bugging the hell out Sam and won't leave. The hunter just tried to ignore him and when that didn't work, Sam would just put his head phones in. Sometimes that didn't work since Gabriel _was_ an angel, an Archangel to be exact, and he could tap into the sound and start talking that way.  
Dean was starting to know how on edge and antsy his little brother was getting to be. What if he found out about Ezekiel? Nah. If he did then Sam would most likely be dead because he ejected the angel. Sam isn't one for being a things vessel anymore. Never was in the first place.

"Sam." Dean tried getting Sam's attention. "Sammy!" He raised his voice and snapped his fingers in front of the young hunter's face, making Sam jump and look up.  
"Wh-What?" Sam blinked and tilted his head a bit, taking out his head phones.  
"You okay?" Dean raised his eyebrows.  
"Yeah. I'm fine, Dean. Just trying to focus on this." Sam gestured to the books in front of him.  
"No, I mean...Are you _okay?_"  
"I just told you. I'm fine." Sam gave a small reassuring smile then put his ear buds back in and went back to reading.

Dean nodded. He didn't believe it, but he just went with what Sam was telling him.  
Dean looked up as Cas walked in with the laptop and handed it over. The hunter took the laptop and looked at it, scrolling through the page it was on.

"What am I suppose to be looking at?" Dean raised an eyebrow, looking up at the dark haired man.  
"I believe I have found a case." Castiel nodded then walked around and sighed. "You are on the wrong page." He bent over and put his arms on either side of Dean and started typing, slowly. Cas was a slow typer. It wasn't really his fault. He just wasn't too accustomed to computers yet.

Dean followed Cas with his eyes around to him; his breathing hitching slightly as Cas put his arms on either side of him. He leaned back against the former angel slightly, watching him slowly type. Dean would think Cas was taking his time, but the hunter knew that Cas was getting used to all of the technology still.  
As Cas was typing, Dean turned to looked at the ex-angel. He scanned over Cas' face, watching the concentration and frustration meld together. Dean almost forgot to breath until Cas spoke again.

"There." The former angel pointed to the screen, looking at Dean.  
"I...uh...Yeah." Dean blinked then looked at the screen and scrolled down. "Vampires from the looks of it."  
"Vampires?" Sam chimed in, taking out his ear buds.  
"Yeah. We're gonna go check it out. You stay here-"  
"No!" Sam hit his hand on the table, making Dean jump. "I am _tired_ of you telling me to stay here! I am coming with you this time." He stood and went to his room to pack his things.  
"Sam-" Dean stopped when his brother was out of sight then sighed.  
"He's coming with us, isn't he?" Cas looked at the blond hunter.  
"Apparently..." Dean looked up then stood and grabbed his already packed bag. "I want you to stay in the car when we get there."  
"Dean-" Cas started but was interrupted.  
"I can't see you getting hurt again. You have no idea-"  
"I remember."  
"What?" Dean stopped and looked at Cas.  
"Everything. I was awake the whole time Abaddon was possessing me. I remember _everything_, Dean." Cas sighed, relieved that he finally got that off his chest.  
"Even..." Dean trailed off as Cas nodded. Dean looked into Cas' eyes, sad and apologetic. He was about to step forward when Sam walked out, making him stop.  
"Alright! Let's go!" Sam threw his bag over his shoulder. "Kevin, we're going hunting!" He called.  
"Be careful!" The prophet called back from his room.

"Cas-" Dean grunted as he was jumped.

The nest was bigger than they had thought. There were about maybe ten. They had come all at once. Castiel soon joined after a minute, not listening to the order he was given. Sam was in the corner, knocked out. Ezekiel couldn't reveal and help because he was so weak in power still from healing Cas.  
Cas had helped the brother kill at least seven of them already. There were just three left and they were stronger than the last. He turned as Dean screamed his name and saw the hunter get jumped by the three.

"Dean!" Cas yelled after him then grunted as he was thrown down and pinned by one, panting as he looked up at razor sharp fangs.

Cas fought and struggled to get the vamp off before it bit his neck but was too late. He screamed in pain and grew weaker as the vampire drank his blood. It didn't matter how much he struggled and fought, the vamp wasn't letting up. Cas felt a weight lift from him and saw the faint outline of Dean hovering over him before he blacked out.

Dean heard Cas scream his name then looked up as a vampire pinned the former angel to the floor. He tried his best to get to him but he was busy being mauled by two others. Dean heard another scream that made something, like a protective instinct, click in his mind and he shoved the two vamps off. He decapitated one then turned to the other, circling it as it stalked him like a hungry predator. Dean heard a small whine come from Cas, knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer, he lunged forward and quickly killed the vampire that was stalking him then ran over and killed the one biting Cas' neck. He looked at the said man and a great deal of hurt washed over him as Cas slowly blacked out.

"Cas!" Dean knelt down. "Dammit!" He yelled then looked over at Sam who was just starting to wake up. "Sammy!" He rushed over to his little brother and helped him sit up. "Hey, it's okay. It's just me." Dean nodded.  
"S'everything okay?" Sam slowly stood with the help of Dean.  
"Take the bags and get to the car. Hurry up!" Dean swallowed thickly, sliding the bags over to Sam before he picked Cas up into his arms.  
"What-"  
"_Now!_" Dean barked loudly and Sam ran out the door to the Impala.

Sam quickly threw the bags into the trunk and got into the driver's seat as Dean crawled into the backseat with Cas.

"Drive!" Dean looked at Sam and Sam stepped on the gas. "S'gonna be alright, Cas. We're gonna take you to the hospital." He looked down at the unconscious man under his arm and leaning against his side. "Sammy, drive faster!"

Sam eventually pulled up to the emergency entrance of the hospital and Dean grabbed Cas and quickly ran into the hospital.

"Somebody!" Dean yelled, his voice cracking.  
"What's the problem?" A woman in a white jacket ran over.  
"He's lost a lot of blood and I don't know if he's..."  
"Okay. We need a stretcher asap!" She called and it was done.  
"Is he going to be-"  
"You need to calm down. What's your name?"  
"D-Dean." The hunter watched as Cas disappeared behind two doors.  
"Dean, we're going to do what we can to help him, but you need to calm down, sweetie. Okay?" She raised her eyebrows then left after Dean nodded.

Dean looked around to see a couple people staring at him. He ran his fingers through his short dirty blond hair as he paced back and forth in the lobby. This was his fault. He shouldn't have brought Cas.

"Dean, sit down." Sam said quietly, sitting in a chair, looking at his older brother. "He'll be fine."  
"I shouldn't have," Dean started loud then lowered his voice so only Sam could hear him. "I shouldn't have brought him along on the hunt." He then moved away and clutched his hair in his fists.  
"It's not your fault. He saved your life, Dean." Sam whispered.

Dean ignored Sam and sat down, but he couldn't keep still. So many questions were running through his head. Is Cas going to be okay? What if he isn't? What if he goes into a coma and not wake up? What if I lose him?

Dean looked up about an hour later as the doctor walked over. The doc was frowning. This had to be bad. Very bad...


	11. Chapter 11

Dean looked up at the frowning doctor and feared the worst.

"He's stabilized." The doctor nodded.  
"I hear a 'but' coming." Sam stood next to his brother, also looking at the doctor.  
"But," He sighed. "He's not conscious. He has an IV of blood in his arm and an IV of antibiotics in the other. He is able to breathe on his own though. Honestly, I don't see how he survived. I guess he's a fighter."  
"Can we see him?" Sam raised an eyebrow; Dean was unable to speak at the moment.

The doctor nodded.

"I will wait-" Dean started.  
"You go first. I can sit out here." Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder and smiled a little.

Dean was hesitant as he entered the room, seeing Cas hooked up to so many needles and IVs. The former angel's skin an ivory color which made his hair darker, if that was possible. A bandage on the side of his neck to cover the vampire bite.  
Dean felt tears sting his eyes as he walked over, pulling a chair up. He made a sound sort of a whine and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and face in his hands.

"I screwed up. I should have...I should have looked after you better. I should have been able to fight off those vampires and get to you before this happened." Dean pinched the part between his eyes until his saw stars, letting a tear escape his eye. "I had and still have a responsibility. To look after you and Sammy. 'Nd I..." He stopped and looked down, more tears falling before he ran a hand down his face. "I screwed it up, Cas. He got hurt. You're hurting. This is my fault. All of it. My fault." Dean looked down and whined as he started to cry more.

An hour later, Sam walked in to see Dean watching Cas like a hawk. The young hunter walked over and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Do you need to take a break? Go get some air?" Sam looked down at Dean.  
"I'm fine, Sammy. How're you doin'?" Dean kept his eyes on Castiel.  
"Better. My head doesn't hurt anymore from went it hit the wall." Sam nodded.  
"S'good." Dean sighed. "Go back to the motel and get cleaned up. Get some rest while you're at it."  
"You-"  
"I'll be fine!" Dean snapped then slowly relaxed again. "Just go."

Sam nodded and looked down before leaving back to the motel. Dean had tossed him the keys on the way out and said if he kept them, he'd probably go out and do something stupid.

Sam eventually got back to the motel and dialed Kevin's number.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, Kevin. It's Sam." Sam sighed.  
"Where the hell are you guys?!" Kevin screeched.  
"Well, I'm at the motel. Dean is with Cas at the hospital."  
"The hospital?" Kevin stopped.  
"Yeah. Cas lost a lot of blood." Sam began to explain.

"Oh." Kevin frowned. "Do you think Dean is gonna be alright?"  
"Probably not. I'm going to take him some clothes and food in the morning. I'm sure he won't eat anything while he's there. He wouldn't take his eyes off of Cas." Sam sighed.  
"Alright. Just take care and keep me updated." Kevin nodded before they hung up with one another.

Sam stood and walked to the bathroom, taking a shower. He pulled on a pair of blue boxers before going to bed and falling asleep.

The next morning, Sam woke and got dressed then started packing Dean some clothes and food in a duffle bag. He put the bag over his shoulder and grabbed the keys, going out to the Impala and driving to the hospital. Sam walked into the elevator and smiled at a couple people. One little kid, looked to be about five, looked at him like he was a skyscraper.

"You're huge!" The boy gasped.  
"Alex! That's not very nice. Mind your manners." His mother scolded the boy.  
"Sorry." The boy frowned.  
"It's okay." Sam laughed lightly and smiled.  
"What's it like up there?" He blinked.

Sam looked at his mother and raised an eyebrow, seeing her sigh as the elevator doors opened. Coincidentally, they were getting off on the same floor. Sam put his bag down in a chair then picked the boy up.

"Whoa!" Alex exclaimed.  
"See?" Sam smirked a bit then looked at his mother who was smiling.  
"It's high up here!"  
"Yeah. Maybe you'll get this tall when you're older." Sam nodded as he put the boy down and knelt in front of him.  
"I hope not! That was pretty high!" He smiled a bit, making Sam laugh.  
"Okay. Well, I need to get back to my brother. Our friend is in here." Sam stood.  
"Okie dokie! I hope your friend gets better." The boy smiled then left with his mother.

Sam smiled and picked up the bag then turned to walk towards Cas' room. He stopped just short of walking when he saw the sight in front of him: Dean was sitting in a chair the was right up against the bed, his back to the door. He was holding Cas' hand and rubbing his thumb back and forth over the back of Cas' hand, watching the former angel closely.  
Sam stood there for a moment before he knocked lightly on the door, making his brother jump and pull away. He walked over to Dean and set the bag in his lap.

"I brought you some clothes and food. You need to shower and then eat." Sam nodded.  
"'M fine, Sam. I don't need anything." Dean shook his head, making Sam sigh in frustration.  
"You haven't eaten since yesterday morning, Dean. You need to eat!"

Dean narrowed his eyes then picked up the bag and looked at the food. He felt sick to his stomach when he inhaled the smell. He put the food down and put the bag on the floor.

"Dean..." Sam frowned.  
"It's making me sick to my stomach right now, Sammy." Dean huffed and looked back at Cas.  
"You really do care about him." Sam sat down.  
"Yeah. He's my best friend."  
"No, that's not what I meant." Sam shook his head, seeing his brother shift uncomfortably.

Dean swallowed thickly and shifted in his seat, turning his back more towards his brother.

"You gonna talk about it?"  
"There's nothing to talk about!" Dean snapped.  
"Alright!" Sam sunk down in his chair.

Sam watched as Dean didn't take his eyes off of Cas. Sam knew that Dean cared more than he thought he did. Much more.


	12. Chapter 12

Two days.

_Two goddamn days_ and Cas still hasn't woken up.

Sam has gotten Dean to at least change his clothes, whether he took a shower or not, the young hunter didn't know, but Dean cleaned the dirt from his face and arms. So maybe his brother took a shower. Sam still, though, couldn't get Dean to eat _anything_. He even turned down pie! He tried getting Dean out of the hospital to get some fresh air, but when he tried, Dean would try to clock him one in the face or scream for Sam to let go. After that incident, Dean wouldn't talk anymore. He would just sit and watch Cas like he was expecting him to move. Though, when the doctor walked in with some results, Dean nearly fell out of his chair.

"Whoa. Slow down there, boy." Dr. Evan, that was his name, stopped Dean. "I have the results on why he isn't waking up."  
"And?" Dean asked quickly.  
"Coma. He's in a coma."  
"And you couldn't figure this out sooner?!" Dean raised his voice.  
"He was doing well when we first put him in here. We thought he would wake the next morning. Why do you think we did the tests yesterday after noon?"  
"I swear to God or whoever the hell is runnin' things up there that if you do not fix him-"  
"Dean!" Sam stopped his brother before he could say anything else.  
"He's not going to wake up, Sam." Dean looked over at him with hurt in his emerald eyes.  
"He may wake up soon or he may not. The Lord works-"  
"If you say 'in mysterious ways', so help me I will kick your goddamn ass!" Dean snapped at the doctor.

Dean started to remember the first time he said that. It was to Cas. That settled him down into a low state and made him back away and sit down to watch his angel again. Yes, dammit. His _angel!_ It didn't matter if Cas was human, he's going to be an angel to Dean. The hunter didn't care what anyone else said about it.

"I'm sorry, Doc. He's just really worried and upset." Sam sighed.  
"I understand. I'm used to this sort of thing, although none of them have been that aggressive." The doctor chuckled a bit. "Anyway, one of the nurses will be in in an hour to check on things." He smiled then left after Sam nodded.

An hour later, a nurse walked in; dark hair, a bit shorter than Dean, pretty little thing. Sam was sure that it would get Dean's attention. He watched as the nurse walked past Dean, making sure she didn't bump into him, and changed out the IVs. He watched Dean for any movement...None. _None!_

"I'm Lindsey. How are you holdin' up, sweetie?" The nurse turned around and put a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder.

Sam saw Dean was hesitant before looking up at her. He didn't see the look he gave her, but he figure it was pained.

"He's going to be okay. Just give it a bit more time. He seems like he's a strong guy." She smiled softly, rubbing her thumb back and forth on his stubbly cheek, making him nod once. "I'll be back later to check on you and Castiel." The nurse nodded then started to walk away. She yelped a bit as a hand stopped her and pulled her back.  
"Thank you..." Dean's voice was quiet and weak.  
"Anytime, hun." Lindsey smiled then left and Dean went back to watching Cas again.  
"I'm going out for a bit. You need anything before I leave?" Sam asked, seeing his brother shake his head. "Want me to bring back anything?" He asked hoping, but sighed when Dean shook his head again.

Sam grabbed the keys and left the hospital, going out to the Impala. He started the car and drove for a few minutes then nearly wrecked when he saw Gabriel sitting in the passenger seat, feet propped on the dash and eating a candy bar.

"Dammit!" Sam growled and hit the steering wheel.  
"No need to beat up the car, Sam. Dean will kick your ass." The angel looked at him.  
"Dean has other things on his mind right now."  
"Cassie is in a coma. I know."  
"You know and you won't heal him?!" Sam stopped the car on the side of the road.  
"I fell, Sam! I'm still healing myself!" Gabriel snapped, the candy bar disappearing into thin air. "If I heal him right now, I won't be able to heal as quick as I need to."  
"And why would you _need_ to heal?" Sam sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned to face the Trickster.  
"In case you haven't noticed, there is a _war_ going on! I'm not going to be killed because I wasn't able to heal!"  
"You care more about yourself than you do about your little brother! Typical. I should have known that by now. Angels are self-centered dicks that only care for themselves!" Sam snapped.  
"If I care so much about myself then why did I come back for Castiel?!"  
"You haven't shown yourself to him. It seems to me that you're getting pressure from him being hurt all the time!"  
"Well, he wouldn't be hurting if your brother would just fess up and kiss him already!" Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

Sam was about to reply, but couldn't think of a comeback. That was an accurate answer.

"You're right actually." Sam sighed.  
"I know." Gabriel nodded and made the candy bar appear again. "Want some?" He broke off half and offered.

Sam hesitated for a moment before reaching over and taking chocolate and biting it, weary.

"I didn't do anything to it." Gabriel muttered.  
"I'm not so sure about that." Sam said slowly, popping the rest into his mouth.  
"Then why did you just eat it?"  
"Not gonna let it go to waste." The hunter shrugged.

Sam drove off after that and started back towards the hospital. He looked over at Gabriel, who had somehow stolen his phone and was now playing on it. He reached over and took the phone back, hearing the angel whine.

"I was playing a game!"  
"You ask first." Sam scowled.  
"Fine." Gabriel sighed. "Can I use your phone?"  
"I don't know. Can you?" Sam raised an eyebrow, making Gabriel growl.  
"_May_ I use your phone?" The Archangel asked annoyed.  
"Yes, you may." Sam handed the phone back over and grinned when Gabriel grumbled.  
"Dick..." He said under his breath.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Uh-huh..." Sam nodded and went back to driving.

Sam got back to the hospital about an hour later. He was hungry. He stopped for food. Sue him. Out of habit, he picked up Dean some burgers and pie. Sam knew they would just go to waste, but it doesn't mean he can't try to get his brother to eat something.  
Sam walked up to the room and dropped the food when he saw that Cas wasn't in the room and Dean was hyperventilating with tear stained cheeks and red eyes.

"Dean!" Sam rushed over and pushed his brother against the wall to hold him still. "What happened?"  
"Cas...H-He...He stopped...br-breathing." Dean managed.  
"Why? He was doing fine."  
"L-Lindsey...Poison."  
"Calm down." Sam tried.

Dean whimpered and slowly calmed down, still crying. Sam looked at his brother and frowned then pulled him to his chest, feeling Dean calm down more, now shaking a bit.

"Now, tell me." Sam slowly let Dean go and stepped back a bit.  
"I...I think Lindsey is an angel wanting revenge on Cas. They found poison in his system." Dean said shaky.  
"Where's Lindsey?" Sam raised his eyebrows.  
"I-I don't know."

Sam left the room and went up to the desk, asking where Lindsey was and found out that she left a minute ago. Her car was parked out back, so it would take her a few minutes to get to.  
Sam was about to leave when he felt Dean rush past him and out the doors.

"Dean!" Sam yelled and ran after him.

Dean found Lindsey at her car and turned her around, shoving her up against the car door. His jaw clenched when he saw her smirk a bit and raise an eyebrow.

"A man who gets rough. I like that." Lindsey hummed.  
"How do I cure Castiel?!" Dean barked, pulling out an angel's blade.  
"Dean Winchester." She shook her head, making a disapproving sound. "You care too much about him."  
"Tell me!" Dean screamed, tightening his grip.  
"Dean!" Sam finally caught up. "Stop it. We can use her."  
"She won't say anything!" Dean growled.  
"We can make her talk." Sam tried to reason.  
"No." Dean narrowed his eyes then shoved the blade into her stomach, watching as she screamed and lit up in a bright light. He pulled the blade out then grabbed the keys to her car and opened the trunk.  
"What the hell was that?!" Sam yelled.  
"She wasn't talking. No sense in letting her walk if she's no use."  
"You are out of control!"  
"Am I, Sam? Cas is in there _dying_ because I should have known! I should have realize it sooner! I thought that the IV bag looked a bit strange and wasn't right, but I just shrugged it off because I was thinking that maybe it was some kind of medicine that would actually help him!" Dean's voice broke. "I'm the reason Cas is dying! I should have realized! It's my fault that I let him come with me on this vampire hunt and it's my fault that he has poison pumping through his veins now! So, I am not out of control! I'm just trying to deal with this the best I can cause I ain't breaking down like I did earlier! Watching...Watching him stop breathing. Watching how just a few minutes ago, his chest was rising and lowering and then it just _stops_ was too much for me! If he dies, that's on me! All of this is my fault and I'm not going to let some bitch angel get in my way of trying to make him better and bring him home!" He pointed to the dead corpse against the car.

Sam was lost for words at that point. He didn't realize that Dean felt this bad. Sam just watched as Dean put the body in the trunk and shut it then clean up the blood with a handkerchief.  
Dean didn't say a word after that and started walking back to the hospital entrance, Sam following close behind.

_**A/N: Ugh! I am terrible! Anyway, Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Things didn't change much after that. They were able to get most of the poison out of Cas, but not all of it; which sent Dean into a screaming and yelling fit at the doctors.

Sam actually got Dean to shower and eat a little bit finally, after few days.

Sam just watched as everything stayed the same until Dean stood to leave.

"Watch him." Dean muttered, looking at the floor.  
"Where-"  
"Just watch him." The older hunter said firmly.  
"Okay..." Sam sunk in his seat, attention towards Cas.

Dean sat and watched Cas as the former angel didn't move. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something. The idea that went through his head wasn't a good one. It was insane even. Though, it might be the only way to help Cas, so he told Sam to watch Cas as he left.  
Dean drove to an empty warehouse a couple miles away and started putting things together, making a summoning spell. He hesitated before lighting and dropping the match into the bowl, shielding his face from the small explosion and smoke.

"Dean, sweetie, you called?" That unbelievably beautiful, red haired demon grinned. Her hair was down this time, long red hair framing her face, highlighting the bright red lipstick she always wore. Oh, how Dean secretly lusted after this one. "What did you summon me for? Has to be a very good reason."  
"Castiel." Dean said, looking into devilish gray eyes.  
"Oh?" The demon raised an eyebrow. "That fine piece of ass that I hopped a ride on?" She hummed, making Dean tense visibly. "I think I just struck a nerve." Abaddon chuckled and smiled, walking over. Dean growing more tense.  
"I need..." Dean couldn't get the words out of his mouth.  
"Need what?" Abaddon asked, trailing her fingers down Dean's jaw. She knew what Dean needed, she just wanted to hear it.  
"Need..." Dean swallowed thickly, narrowing his eyes at her at his side.  
"C'mon. It's not that hard to say, Dean." Her fingers slithered up the back of his head through his hair.  
"I need your help." Dean gritted his teeth, wanting to close his eyes at the little soft touches she was giving him. Damn, why did it have to feel so good to be handled like this? Teased and petted like he was something not to be broken.  
"Doing what exactly?" Abaddon scratched her nails through Dean's hair and across his neck.  
"Can demons heal their host?" Dean shuttered as the nails scraped across his neck, making him lean against the table.  
"If they want and what makes you think I would want to heal your little friend?" She stepped closer, her knee between his legs; not pressing, just there.  
"You seem to like him so much and he's in a coma. You like the bunker, he stays there. You can stay as long as you heal him." Dean muttered.  
"Just like that angel is doing with your brother?" She raised an eyebrow as Dean shifted and frowned.  
"Something like that..." Dean looked down.

As Abaddon thought on the subject, she ran her fingers through Dean's soft short hair, feeling him press his head up against her hand just slightly. She knew he was liking these little touches. No one ever touched him like this. Gentle. Soft. Sweet. The demon lifted Dean's head and ran her thumb across his pouted bottom lip slowly and gently, watching the pupils of his eyes grow bigger, blocking out the gorgeous green that was once there.

"On two conditions..." Abaddon watched as he raised an eyebrow. "One, I get to do this as much as I want." A grin formed on the demon's face. "You seem to like this and I get a kick out of watching your reactions to it." She said after a moment of Dean's silence. "Two, I get to find out as much information as I want in the Archives."

Dean made a silent sound short of a whimper. He really needed to do this for Cas. He needed Cas. Dean also loved the way Abaddon touched him. It wasn't rough like you would expect; it was gentle. Like she didn't want to hurt or break him. He guesses she felt sorry for him, but either way...he didn't care.

"Fine." Dean grunted and sighed. "Just don't go near Crowley. He'll tell Sam again." He muttered.  
"Didn't plan on it." The demon rolled her gray eyes. "So, shall we seal this deal?" She smirked.

Dean hesitated for a moment before pulling her into his lap with one swift movement and crashed his lips to her, hearing her chuckle and feeling her kiss back while tangling her fingers through his hair. The kiss was hot and rough, biting involve. He tasted the bitter ash flavor of her lips, like she had just entered her vessel recently, it was intoxicating and made his head swim. Dean's hand clutched the back of her shirt and the other pulled her closed by gripping her ass through those tight jeans. This should not be turning him on. It shouldn't, but dammit. It was _hot!_ His hands eventually moved around to tangle through her long red hair, while her nails scratched across his shoulder blade and neck, leaving marks.  
The kiss broke after a few moments, both panting and Abaddon grinning as she wiped the smudged lipstick from hers and Dean's face.

"Gotta say, sweetheart. You're one hell of a kisser." She smirked.  
"Not so bad yourself. Could slow down on the biting though." Dean cleaned the rest of the lipstick off his bruised lips.  
"But I like to bite." The demon growled then moved off. "See you in a few, sweetie." She wink then left her vessel in a thick red and black smoke.

Dean looked at the corpse in front of him. He ran a hand down his face and stood, a bit shaky at first but he regained his composure and walked out to his car. He looked at his phone as it rang. Sam.

"What?" Dean sighed after he hit answer.  
"Cas is awake. Wait, Dean! Did you sell your damn soul again?" Sam said in a whisper.  
"No, dammit. I needed a break. Ya know..." Dean trailed off.  
"Oh. _Oh!_ Oh, god. No more information, please." Sam sounded disgusted.  
"Yeah. So, I'll be there in a few." Dean hung up after that and ran his hands through his hair then started the car a few minutes later, driving towards the hospital.

Dean was back at the hospital and slowly entered the room. A wave of relief washed over him when he saw Cas sitting up and talking to Sam. He watched as Sam looked up then nodded to Cas and left the room.

"Hello, Dean." Cas smiled.

This was really Cas. Abaddon was hidden down in there somewhere, but for now...it was Cas.  
Dean didn't say a word, instead, rushed over and crashed his lips to his angel's, feeling Cas clutch his hair. The hunter slowly pulled away after a moment, nuzzling his nose gently against Cas' nose, feeling Cas smiled against him.

"God, I thought I lost you." Dean whispered, his hand cradling the side of Cas' head and his forehead against Cas'.  
"I'm not going to die, Dean." Cas chuckled slightly.  
"Shut up. Just shut up. I'm not joking." Dean pulled away, looking Cas in his bright blue eyes.  
"Dean..."  
"I...I love you. I do. I thought that you died when..." The hunter looked down, tears stinging his eyes.

Cas frowned and pulled Dean onto the bed with him and looked down at his hunter as Dean lay his head on Cas' chest. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair and sighed.

"It's okay, Dean. Everything is okay now." Cas tried soothing as Dean buried his face into Cas' chest.

Sam walked in a couple hours later and smiled at the sight. Finally, Dean was getting some sleep with Cas watching him. He smiled a bit more then turned the bright light, leaving the dimmed one on for the nurses, and sat in the corner.

A couple days later, Cas was able to leave the hospital. They got back to the bunker and the former angel was jumped by Kevin with a tight hug.

"You guys haven't been back in forever!" Kevin grinned as he was picked up and hugged by Sam and Dean. "You feeling better?" He looked at Castiel.  
"Yes. I am quite well." Cas nodded and smiled slightly, just as he used to when he was an angel. It was a sweet and small smile that fit him well.  
"Great!" Kevin smiled more then turned and went to his room again to keep decipher the angel tablet.

Sam looked at Cas and Dean then patted the former angel on the shoulder before going to the table to read more.  
Cas looked at Dean and pulled the hunter to his room, shutting the door behind them, making Dean raise an eyebrow. Dean then clenched his jaw together as Cas' eyes flickered to black and back to blue.

"How long have you been controlling him?" Dean narrowed his eyes.  
"I have only made myself present this once, sweetie. Don't worry your pretty little head." Abaddon walked over and trailed her fingers down his jaw. "Don't worry about him remembering being possessed. He won't remember." She moved the collar of his shirt to the side and planted a soft kiss to his collar bone.  
"Bring him back." Dean hissed.  
"We had a deal." She growled against his neck.  
"Yes, we did, but I want this moment with him and him alone. Then you can do what we promised." Dean gritted his teeth then sighed after Abaddon was silent and still. "Well?"  
"Fine." Abaddon went dormant, making Cas stagger backwards a bit, only to have Dean catch him and pull him close.

Cas looked at Dean and smiled, leaning up and kissing the hunter's soft lips gently. He walked forward, making Dean sit on the bed as he climbed into his lap and tangled his fingers through Dean's hair.  
Dean smiled and snaked his hands up Cas shirt and to his back, dragging his nails across his angel's back before lifting Cas' shirt over his head and kissing him again. He forgot about everything in this moment. This was all he ever wanted. Cas. Cas was almost his, he thought. Dean quickly flipped them and Cas was on his back, looking up at him with surprised lustful eyes. The hunter only smirked and kissed the corner of Cas' mouth, starting to trail lingering kisses down the former angel's jaw then neck and then chest. He kissed Cas' chest, hearing the slight hitches in his breath as he started nipping at the skin and feeling fingers tangle tightly through his hair, making Dean smile.

Sam decided to put in his headphones and drowned out the sounds. He didn't know how much time had passed as he saw Dean walking out, sleepy and scratching his head, in his boxers, robe on as. He furrowed his brow and took out his ear buds, watching his brother get coffee.

"Dude, have you been up all night?" Dean raised an eyebrow, looking at his brother.  
"What do you mean?" Sam frowned.  
"Sam, it's six o'clock in the morning." Dean sat down at the table.  
"What?!" Sam's eyes widened as he looked as his watch. "But...it feels like it's only been a few minutes."

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Zeke." Dean sighed under his breath.  
"What?" Sam blinked.  
"Nothing." Dean shook his head then looked up as Cas walked out of his room, eyes flickering to black then back to blue. He ran a hand down his face and blinked. He hoped the Abaddon part was a dream.  
"Hello, Dean." Abaddon walked over and ran her fingers through Dean's hair, gently.  
"Hey, Cas." Dean smiled a bit.

Sam's eyes flashed and Ezekiel pulled an angel blade from under the table.

"Whoa!" Dean jumped up, putting himself between the angel and Abaddon. Wow, if anyone told him that he would be protecting an angel a while ago, he probably would have shot them.  
"It is a demon, Dean." Ezekiel narrowed his eyes. "If I'm not mistaken, the same demon that almost killed you. Why are you protecting it?"  
"It? Wow, sweetheart. You sure know how to treat a girl." Abaddon rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.  
"Zeke!" Dean moved a bit when Ezekiel stepped forward. "She's healin' Cas. Just as you're healin' Sam." He tried to reason.  
"This filth does not belong here. It deserves to be in Hell where it came from." The angel shoved Dean aside and went after Abaddon.

Abaddon shook her head and sighed as she hit the angel and knocked him to the floor, grabbing the blade and pinned the celestial being to the floor, blade at his throat.

"That's enough both of you!" Dean growled and Abaddon backed off, letting Ezekiel stand.  
"I just kicked your celestial of intent ass." Abaddon smirked at Ezekiel.  
"Fair enough." The angel nodded and sat down, eyes flashing again. "Hey, Cas." Sam smiled.

Abaddon blinked and looked at Sam then at Dean, who shrugged with a brief nervous smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean didn't have many problems, except Abaddon and Ezekiel fighting verbally. Nothing physical. Dean had made that clear already from the beginning.  
Abaddon made her presence known often, but only to search through the Archives and give Dean those little touches. Dean had also made clear that he was having no sex with her. She could not be present when there was sex. She agreed, a bit pissed, but agreed.

"Hello, Dean." Cas smiled as he entered the living room.  
"Hey, Cas." Dean smiled back, knowing this was Cas from the posture he held.

Sam still had his face in a book, waving slightly, not looking up. Cas' eyes flickered black for not even a second before they were back to blue, making Dean sigh and go back to reading.

"You are ignoring me now?" Abaddon frowned.  
"What? No. I just wanted to try and find a case. Sorry." The hunter muttered.  
"Have you found anything?" She walked over and stood behind Dean, tangling her fingers through his hair gently, feeling him relax.  
"Not yet, but I think I'm close." Dean looked up, resting his head against Cas' chest.  
"That's good." Abaddon smiled. She had gotten so used to playing Castiel that it felt...normal.

After a few minutes of Abaddon moving her fingers gently through Dean's hair, the hunter started to doze off. She sighed and nudged him before letting Cas back again.  
Dean ran a hand down his face and stood.

"Are you okay?" Cas frowned, pulling Dean back gently.  
"I'm just tired. You know that I've had a bad couple days. I think I'm gonna go sleep now." Dean nodded then kissed Cas gently on the lips.

Cas smiled in the kiss and step closer, his hands at the edge of Dean's shirt, fingers ghosting their way up under the hem and touching skin. He moved closer, deepening the kiss a bit.  
Dean pulled Cas closer, fingers tangling through dark hair. He waved his hand at his brother when Sam made a noise of annoyance then broke the kiss slowly, nose bumping softly to Cas' in affection. He smiled then quickly kissed Cas on the cheek before going to his room.  
Cas smiled and looked down a bit, blush forming on his cheeks as he sat down.

"You guys need to get a room." Sam said with a smile.  
"We have a room. Both of us have a room. Why would we need another one?" Cas frowned, tilting his head.  
"It's a figure of speech, Cas. Nevermind. Ask Dean to explain it to you later." Sam chuckled and went back to reading.

The moment Cas' eyes flickered black, Sam's eyes flashed blue. Abaddon and Ezekiel surfacing.

"You need to learn to control your anger, angel." Abaddon leaned back and propped her feet on the table.  
"My name is Ezekiel. I have told you this." The angel growled.  
"Loosen up, dear. No need to get defensive."  
"Abaddon, you still have no place here."  
"Neither do you!" Abaddon snapped, fist slamming down onto the table.  
"I am healing Sam! While you are just barely keeping Castiel alive. You are not healing him." Ezekiel narrowed his eyes.

Abaddon chuckled and grinned.

"You lied to Dean."  
"Sweetie, I'm a demon. I lie. Dean was in such a vulnerable state, how could I not pass up the opportunity? I have what I need here. I need to find the papers on how to kill a Knight of Hell and burn them." She nodded then stood as Ezekiel stood. "Ah." Abaddon held up an angel blade as the angel made his way over to her.  
"You would not harm me. If you do, then Dean will make you leave." Ezekiel stepped forward, hand now gripping the angel blade that's in Abaddon's hand. "Now, let the angel blade go." He growled, eyes glowing slightly.  
"Ezekiel," Abaddon hummed. "you know it does unholy things to me when you get bossy like that." She smirked then grunted as she was shoved up against the wall.  
"Hey!" A voice barked through the bunker, making both turn and look. "What's going on here?" Kevin raised an eyebrow.  
"Kevin." Abaddon started, "Sam was just showing me some things to do when we go hunting."  
"Sam?" Kevin looked at the taller man in the room.  
"Yeah. That's right." Ezekiel nodded, hoping his Sam impression worked.  
"Oh." Kevin grinned then narrowed his eyes. "Just don't break anything." He smiled again then put his books back before leaving the room.

Abaddon shoved Ezekiel off then sat back down, watching as the angel took his seat as well.

"Say one word and I can snap this pretty little host in half. I know you're not a full strength yet, so you can't heal him." Abaddon smirked then looked down as Ezekiel vanished and Sam appeared again. She flickered her eyes, going dormant for the time being.

"I should ask him. I wonder if he is asleep yet." Cas stood then left the room.

Gabriel appeared next to Sam with a frown then smiled as Sam looked up. He now knew. He knew everything that was happening. He doesn't know why he didn't figure it out sooner. Gabriel didn't speak of it though. He knew if Sam found out, he would eject Ezekiel and he'd die. _Not a word about it, Gabriel_. He told himself.

"Heya, Sam!" Gabriel grinned.  
"Gabriel." Sam nodded then stood, closing his book.  
"Where are you going? I just got here." The angel sighed.  
"I am actually tired. I think I'm going to bed for once. Hopefully I won't have nightmares again." He frowned then walked to his room and stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.  
"I can take your nightmares away. You just need to let me help you, Sam." Gabriel slid onto the bed next to Sam.  
"I've told you no." Sam turned over then froze as his nose brushed Gabriel's nose, inhaling the smell of candy on the angel's breath.  
"I can help." Gabriel nodded a bit then leaned a bit closer, pressing his lips to the hunter's.

Sam leaned into the kiss then he pulled away, sitting up and shook his head.

"That's not okay." Sam draped his legs over the side of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"What?" Gabriel frowned, pulling his shoes off so he could move over to Sam.  
"Kissing an angel. It's not okay. It's not right." Sam shook his head.  
"But Dean is kissing Castiel."  
"Cas is human." Sam pointed out, feeling Gabriel sigh against his shoulder.  
"Sam, it's okay. I promise." Gabriel nuzzled his nose against Sam's jaw.

Sam turned his head a bit and felt his lips press against Gabriel's, his eyes immediately closing. He felt Gabriel moved around to stand in front of him without breaking the kiss. Sam pulled away slightly and looked down, sighing.

"It's okay, Sam." Gabriel nodded, moving closer, fingers tangling through Sam's hair.

Sam lifted his head again and kissed Gabriel again, this time deeper. He knew it was wrong. God, how much he knew. But the taste on the angel's lips was addictive. He craved more. He _wanted_ more. Sam panted softly and quickly lifted Gabriel's shirt over his head then crashed their lips together again. His hands made their way to Gabriel's belt and made quick work of removing it and pulling the jeans off.  
Gabriel smiled slightly and climbed into Sam's lap, gently pulling on the hunter's soft brown hair and chuckled when he heard a moan escape Sam's lips. He bit at Sam's bottom lip and pushed his tongue past soft lips, hearing the other moan softly. Gabriel sighed Sam's name, kissing him even deeper.  
Sam pulled away panting, and nipped at the angel's jaw, feeling the grip through his hair tighten. He smirked a bit and gripped Gabriel's waist, pulling him close, biting and kissing and suckling at the angel's neck, leaving dark marks here and there, hearing Gabriel make the most sinful noises. Sam groaned as a set of nails scratched across his shoulder blade and felt teeth on his neck. He panted against Gabriel's shoulder and flipped them around, laying Gabriel onto his back.  
Gabriel scratched his nails across Sam's shoulder blade again and bit his neck a few more times, marking Sam as his and no one else's. He laid back and looked up into hazel lustful eyes then moaned loud, eyes flashing bright blue as Sam ground his hips down.

"Beautiful." Sam muttered, kissing the angel to silence another moan as he shifted his hips harder this time, feeling Gabriel shutter beneath him.

"Dean?" Cas slowly opened the bedroom door and walked in, closing it behind himself. "Dean." He whispered, walking over and removing his shoes to climb onto the bed.

Cas smiled softly, seeing Dean asleep and hearing him snoring quietly. He reached his hand over and ran it gently through his hunter's short blond hair, his fingers scraping across Dean's scalp.

"Abaddon..." Dean mumbled in his sleep, leaning into the touch and making Cas pull his hand away quickly. It was probably a bad dream, Cas thought, until he heard Dean moan the name in his sleep.

Cas frowned and carefully moved off the bed. He looked at Dean then felt a tightening in his chest as he left the room. Cas closed the door quietly and leaned against it, tears beading his eyes as he made his way shakily to his room. He closed the door behind himself and whimpered, sliding down to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean frowned as Cas avoided him for the second day in a row. He would try to talk to him, but Cas would just walk away.

"I don't know, man. Maybe you should corner him or something." Sam nodded, looking at his brother.  
"I don't understand why he's avoiding me. I haven't done anything to piss him off, I don't think." Dean muttered.  
"Just corner him and tell him to talk." Sam sighed.  
"I should do that, but later. We need-"  
"No. Do it now!" Sam stopped his brother. "Go."

Dean mumbled something about Sam being bossy then stood and walked to Cas' room. He knocked then walked in when he was told to come in. Dean closed the door behind him and sighed.

"Cas-"  
"Don't." He shook his head.  
"What did I do?" Dean walked closer.  
"You know!" Cas glared.  
"I honestly don't! Tell me what I did!"  
"I went to your room. I was going to ask you a question and I found you asleep. I decided to stay and watch you sleep. It's calming to me. I reached my hand over and ran my fingers through your hair." Cas frowned and stopped.  
"Go on..."  
"You started saying her name."  
"Who's?"  
"Abaddon's. More like moaning her name." Cas said quietly.  
"This is what's been bothering you?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "That's ridiculous."  
"It bothered me."  
"You should have said something!"  
"I did not want to because I was afraid!"  
"Afraid of what?" Dean snapped.  
"Of losing you..." Cas looked down.

Dean stopped talking and looked at Cas. He reached his hands up and pulled Cas to him then wrapped his arms around the former angel.

"Not gonna lose me, Cas. I promise."  
"Why am I not sure anymore?" Cas buried his face into Dean's chest.  
"Because you know that I wouldn't do anything with a demon." Dean muttered.

Sam sighed and shook his head then looked up as Gabriel appeared.

"Heya, Sam." Gabriel smiled.  
"Hey. You know, Dean is gonna figure out sooner or later." Sam looked up then closed his eyes when he felt a hand through his hair.  
"Well, we can just keep quiet until he does." Gabriel nodded.

Sam sighed and looked back down at the books.

"Sam, you work to hard. You need to take a break." Gabriel sighed.  
"I do when I sleep." Sam looked back up.  
"No, I'm saying now. Take a break from it for a few minutes."  
"Fine. What do I do while I'm taking a break?"  
"There's this thing called relaxing." Gabriel chuckled.

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed then his eyes flashed blue, his body straightening up.

"Gabriel." Ezekiel looked at the angel.  
"Ezekiel, I thought you were dead." Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  
"No. I survived the fall. How did you?"  
"I was already on Earth when it happened. So, it didn't have any affect on me."  
"Why are you here?"  
"To look after Castiel."  
"Dean is looking after him and you are lying." Ezekiel narrowed his eyes.  
"Fine. I'm here for Sam."  
"Why?"  
"Because I like him. A lot, actually."

Ezekiel narrowed his eyes and shook his head, going dormant now.

"I don't know how to relax." Sam sighed.  
"Um..." Gabriel blinked.  
"What?" Sam frowned.  
"Okay. Well, first off...Close the books and close your eyes." Gabriel nodded.

Sam obeyed and sighed.

"Nothing is happening." Sam groaned.  
"Sam, shut your mouth and be quiet." Gabriel ordered.  
"Fine." Sam went quiet and started to relax.  
"Good. Now-"  
"Gabriel?" A voice walked over.  
"Dean." The angel cleared his throat and nudged Sam.  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Dean pointed to Gabriel, looking at Sam.  
"He's here for Cas. He wanted to look after him. He sensed that he was upset and decided to stay."  
"How long has he been here?"  
"About a couple days after Cas arrived." Sam mumbled.  
"Wha-And you didn't tell me?" Dean raised his voice.  
"Hey!" Gabriel snapped, making Dean turn. "No need to get upset with him. I didn't want him to say anything."  
"He still should have told me!"  
"Guys, come on. Stop it." Sam sighed then looked up as Cas walked out. "Ah, great."  
"Gabriel?" Cas walked over.  
"Castiel, how've-Okay!" Gabriel grunted as two arms wrapped around him. "Hey, Cas."  
"I thought you were dead. The Garrison thought you were dead."  
"Well...surprise!" Gabriel chuckled.

Gabriel talked to Dean then the human's eyes widened.

"What?!" Dean growled.  
"Yeah. I heard her and Zeke talking...She isn't healing Cas. I can heal him, but I need her out." Gabriel nodded.  
"I can't do that easily. She won't leave if I just tell her to."  
"You made a deal, right? She broke it, which means you can force her to leave." Gabriel nodded.  
"I can try."

Dean walked over and pulled Cas outside.

"Abaddon!"  
"Wha-" Cas stopped and his eyes flickered to black. "What?"  
"I want you to leave." Dean narrowed his eyes.  
"You can't tell me to leave! We had a deal!" Abaddon growled.  
"You're not holding up your end of the deal! You're not healing him!" Dean raised his voice then growled as Abaddon laughed.  
"You're right." She nodded. "But you can't tell me to leave."  
"Maybe not me, but he can." Dean nodded towards Gabriel, his eyes glowing and light starting to shine.  
"You ass!" Abaddon screamed then left Cas' body.  
"Cas!" Dean dropped to the ground next to the lifeless body.

Gabriel knelt down and touched Castiel's forehead, smiling when he heard his brother gasp and wake.

"Dean?" Cas blinked and sat up then grunted as he was pulled into a tight hug.  
"Abaddon is not coming back for you. We'll make sure of it." Dean muttered.

Cas groaned as the needle punctured his skin over his heart. Dean had taken him to get tattooed the next morning and it hurt like hell!

"Just breathe, Cas." Dean soothed.  
"I am trying." Cas ground out then sighed in relief when the needle was pulled away. Done.  
"See? That wasn't so bad!" Dean laughed then stopped when it earned him a glare. "Okay."  
"This means Abaddon cannot possess me again, right?" Cas asked when the man walked away.  
"Right." Dean nodded.  
"Good." Cas smiled and sat up, wincing at the pain.

Castiel came into contact with Abaddon again. This time she was in her old host. Josie. When she found out about the tattoo, she was enraged.

Abaddon was going to figure out a way to get Cas again. She was sure about that. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but one day.

~Finish~

_**A/N: This story is finished! :)**_


End file.
